


Closer and Closer (Until We Collide)

by hallow777



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Oblivious!Alex, Pre-Relationship, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Burn, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallow777/pseuds/hallow777
Summary: The first time it happens, Lena pulls her body away from the warm one next to her and rolls back to her designated side of the bed, praying that Kara won't wake up and realize Lena had been wrapped around her in her sleep.It works, Kara stays asleep and blissfully unaware but that's not the only time Lena wakes up in that same situation.Or the one where boundaries slowly vanish one by one and eventually Lena stops panicking every time they find themselves in a new normal.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time it happened was after a girl’s night. Maggie had offered to take both her and Sam home since she had already planned to be Alex’s designated driver and while Sam had agreed, Lena made an off hand comment about how she pays people to drive her around so she would just call her normal driver to come get her but she appreciated the offer.

It definitely wasn’t an excuse to stay with Kara just a little bit longer.

She really had planned to text her driver to give her another fifteen minutes or so before picking her up but Kara was talking as soon as she had shut the door after the rest of the girls had left.

“You don’t have to go, you know.”

Lena knew her mind wasn’t exactly going as fast as it usually did due to the generous amount of wine she had had over the course of the night but she was pretty sure when she realized what Kara was saying that her mind stopped completely.

Which is probably why she wasn’t really aware of anything else happening until she was tucked into bed and Kara was turning out the lights before sliding in beside her with plenty of space between them.

Vaguely, Lena could recall Kara rambling on about how she had drank too much and she should really just stay the night and Lena hadn’t found a single good reason to say no so here she was.

In bed.

With Kara.

She must have been more exhausted than she thought because the next thing she knew early morning sunlight was just starting to peek through the small openings in Kara’s curtains to land directly across Lena's face and arm.

Her face which was pillowed on Kara’s chest and her arm that was slung over her waist.

It took all her will power not to freak out and to carefully extract herself from around Kara and roll as far away as she could get without falling off the bed.

Now that she was a safe distance away, panic that she had just spent the night cuddling with her best friend was setting in just as what she assumed was an alarm on Kara’s phone started going off.

It should have been awkward.

Even if Kara had apparently slept through it and didn’t know that Lena had attached herself to her in her sleep it still should have been awkward for them to wake up together.

Except, it wasn’t.

Kara swiped at her phone on the nightstand a few times before finally hitting it and shutting off the alarm then she was up and heading into the bathroom with a quick “good morning, Lena” thrown over her shoulder.

Before she knew it she was heading back to her apartment with promises to see her in a little while at work and that they would try that new italian place for lunch.

* * *

  
The second time it happened was after game night. Once Kara had finally talked her into coming to a girl’s night, she couldn’t really find any decent reasons to say no to game night.

It wasn’t bad but it was certainly interesting. She already knew Alex and Maggie, of course, and Sam had brought Ruby along this time so that was nice. Winn was cool too once Kara had not so gently kicked him in the shin so he would stop pestering her about some of the latest technology L-Corp was working on.

It was just that James was there and things between the two of them were still slightly strained though she couldn’t blame him for that. She did sweep in and buy the company out from under him and take over. Things were bound to be a little awkward but over all, the night was fun and she found herself offering to stay behind to help Kara clean up after everyone had left.

Neither of them had mentioned anything about Lena staying over the last time there was a get together at Kara’s place so Lena was trying, and failing, not to think about it now.

It didn’t help that Kara waved off her offer of helping clean up, saying it would only take her a few minutes in the morning to clean up and instead wanted to know if Lena wanted to stay and watch a movie with her.

Of course, Lena couldn’t say no.

Two hours later, the credits were barely rolling when Kara mentioned that it was late and if she wanted to borrow some clothes to sleep in she could stay if she wanted.

It was a bad idea.

She shouldn’t take the offer.

But, of course, a few minutes later she found herself changing out of the pencil skirt and expensive shirt that would absolutely not have been comfortable to sleep in into a pair of shorts and a tank top that Kara had thrust into her hands.

“Oh good, they fit. I didn’t think it would have been easy to sleep in that skirt. At least last time you were wearing more comfy clothes," Kara said when she came out of the bathroom.

Lena didn’t exactly know what to say to that and Kara was just looking at her expectantly from the bed, ready to turn out the lights so Lena just nodded and headed to the other side of the bed.

It was crazy how easily she managed to fall asleep in Kara’s bed because the next thing she knew she was waking up to a mouthful of hair that was not her own as she was once again wrapped around Kara.

Thank god, Kara seemed to be a heavy sleeper because she didn’t stir this time either as Lena moved back to the other side of the bed.

She was also glad she was used to waking up early so that she could wake up and move before Kara did. Maybe her crazy work hours were good for something after all.

* * *

 

Just like the first time it happened, nothing was said about it and things went back to normal. They still worked together, Kara thought she was being sneakier about having to rush off for her Supergirl duties and Lena pretended not to notice as long as Kara was keeping up with her day job too.

Things were back to normal so when Kara pushed her way into the office Lena had finally claimed as her own at Catco with a determined but also nervous look on her face, Lena was sure that something was about to go horribly wrong.

“Kara? Is something wrong?”

“I- Um, there’s something I need to talk to you about…” Kara trailed off giving Lena plenty of time to think of all the ways this could go wrong.

She was probably here to finally tell her that she was Supergirl and she didn’t actually want anything to do with her anymore.

Or she was here to tell her that she did actually know that Lena had been wrapped around her those two nights and she wanted nothing to do with her anymore.

Or she didn’t know and she was still there to tell her they couldn’t do this anymore.

Or-

“I wanted to know what your plans for Thanksgiving are?”

Oh.

That… That wasn’t what she had been expecting at all.

“...Working?”

Lena was probably never going to forget the way Kara’s eyes lit up and she clapped her hands together in excitement before announcing that she would be spending Thanksgiving with them.

Really, how does she manage to get herself into these situations?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanksgiving had always been a rather formal affair for as long as she could remember, at least it was before her mother stopped bothering with the holiday all together.

It was always uptight fancy dinners, nothing like the wholesome family dinners she had always seen on TV but she knew full well that movies didn’t exactly portray a normal Thanksgiving either.

So she really had no idea what to expect at a Danvers’ Thanksgiving but that didn’t mean she wasn’t excited to have been included in their celebrations.

Maybe she was a little too excited though because it was barely passed noon and she had no idea what to do with herself since dinner wasn’t going to happen until six.

Closing down both Catco and L-Corp for the day seemed like a good idea at the time, so that her employees could spend time with their families, but that also meant she couldn’t go in and work either.

With a sigh, Lena sat down on her couch and stretched out, picking up the book on the coffee table that she had been trying to make her way through for the last month. It wasn’t that it was a bad book, it really was interesting, she just normally found her mind drifting back to work or other projects she had been working on.

Ten minutes later, Lena had read through half a chapter but absorbed none of it. She was about to start over from the beginning again when her phone lit up with Kara’s name on the screen.

“Hello, Kara.”

“Hi! So I know I already sent a text to everyone to be here by six but I was thinking you might want to come over a little earlier? You’ve met everyone else except for Eliza and it’s going to be kinda busy once everyone gets here so I thought maybe you’d want to meet her before then?”

Right. Eliza. Kara’s adoptive mom was going to be there.

God help her make a decent first impression.

“Uh, sure. Sounds great. What time should I be there then?”

There was a loud clatter of pans from the other end of the line that had Lena leaning away from the phone until the noise quieted and she could hear Kara apologizing to someone else with her.

“Sorry about the noise, Eliza and I are getting things ready for dinner. You can come over anytime you want, really. We could use the extra help.”

“Is it just you two?” Lena found herself asking.

“Yup.”

“What about Alex? I thought she would be roped into the festivities.”

“The last time Alex and I tried to cook something she ended up having to yank down the smoke alarm and throw it in the trash because it wouldn’t shut up so, no, Alex isn’t allowed to help.”

“I see… There’s a couple things I need to do, then I can head over, if that’s alright?”

“Absolutely, see you then!”

The line went dead and Lena only stared at it for a few minutes before running off to take a shower, panicking about what she was going to wear because she thought she was going to have more time to think about it.

* * *

 

She hadn’t really told Kara when she would be there but after she spent an hour showering, doing her hair and makeup, and fretting over which outfit to wear, she decided she better leave before Kara started wondering about her.

It was really hard not to give in and turn the car around because maybe she should have went with the red shirt instead of the deep green one she had finally decided on.

She had paired the shirt with a nice pair of jeans really hoping for a casual look but not too casual. Ever since she could remember, the Luthors had been all about appearances. Not a speck of dirt could be seen and god forbid anyone ever even looked at a pair of sweatpants.

It was a hard learned habit to break. Of course she had her pjs and sweatpants and other comfy clothes that she wore around the house but she couldn’t be seen out in public like that. It just went against her nature.

So semi fancy clothes it was.

At least she had decided on flats instead of heels, she didn’t want to be clacking around Kara’s kitchen in heels if she was going to be helping fix dinner.

Before she could second guess her outfit anymore, she found herself pulling up at Kara’s apartment. It was a little strange, actually driving herself here, but she wasn’t going to pull George away from his family just to ferry her around today.

The air outside was already turning chilly but it didn’t take too long for her to get inside Kara’s apartment building and up to her floor where it was much warmer.

“It’s unlocked!” Kara yelled from the other side of the door before Lena even had a chance to knock causing Lena to shake her head before letting herself in. She would never understand how the whole world didn’t know that Kara had superpower when she did things like that.

Then again, the whole world probably doesn’t pay as much attention to Kara Danvers as she does.

Kara was up to her elbows in cookies and icing but she put them both down long enough to head over and wrap Lena in a hug.

“Hey, thanks for coming.”

“Thanks for inviting me,” Lena returned the smile Kara was giving her before another woman came out of the kitchen and caught her eye.

“Hello, I’m Eliza Danvers. You must be Lena. I’ve heard quite a bit about you,” Eliza had stuck her hand out for Lena to shake and even though Lena forced herself to shake the woman’s hand, she was panicking already.

Of course, Kara’s mom knew she was Lena Luthor. Everyone knew she was a Luthor. So much for a good first impression. Her name always ruined that for her.

“I’m pretty sure you are the only thing Kara ever talks about anymore when she calls me. I feel like I probably know you better than I know Kara these days.”

“Eliza,” Kara groaned and Lena turned to see a faint blush on the superhero’s cheeks but her attention was quickly drawn back to the older woman.

“It’s nice to finally meet you but if you’ll excuse me, I need to go check on the pies.”

Still with a smile on her face, Eliza went back over to the oven while Kara took Lena’s jacket from her and hung it up before dragging her over to what was apparently the cookie decorating table.

“So, how good are you at decorating cookies?”

* * *

 

Honestly she wasn’t really sure how it had happened.

She was happily decorating one of the many, many thanksgiving themed cookies that Kara had baked the night before and she had noticed Eliza taking the last pie out of the oven.

“Kara, will you put the turkey in for me?” Eliza asked since she was busy with the pie so Kara eagerly complied.

Maybe a little too eagerly because the next thing Lena knew Kara was up taking the turkey from the counter but a kitchen towel was stuck to the bottom of the turkey pan so the pan pulled the towel which pulled a pie off the counter.

Kara quickly caught the pie but the wind from her super fast movements blew an empty baking sheet over which clattered to the floor causing both Eliza and Lena to jump at the sound.

Eliza knocked into a stool and nearly fell over so Kara rushed to help her while still balancing the turkey and the pie she had caught while Lena’s arm knocked a pan full of cookies into the air and that’s when Lena got really confused because the next thing she knew Kara was trying to save the cookies and the pie and the turkey and the nearby punchbowl that they had just filled up was splashing over the counter just barely missing the decorated cookies but not missing Lena.

It was chaos.

Eliza just plopped herself down on the stool she had almost tripped over and rested her head in her hands while Kara stood holding multiple cookies, a pie, and the turkey still, staring at Lena who was soaked staring at the floor where the punch was spreading all over.

There was no way Lena could have stopped the loud laugh that bubbled out of her throat.

This was definitely not like a Luthor holiday or any of the holidays she had ever seen in movies.

It was perfect.

* * *

 

Lena’s laugh seemed to finally spur Kara into motion who grinned sheepishly at her then put down the cookies and the pie and then the turkey finally made it into the oven.

A few towels were thrown onto the floor to start soaking up some of the punch and then Lena was being led into the bathroom by Kara who promised to return in a few minutes with some clothes for her to change into.

If only she had known she would only be wearing the outfit for not even an hour she wouldn’t have bothered fussing over it so much.

“Here you go, I’m really sorry about your clothes. When you get done changing bring your wet clothes back out and I’ll throw them in the washer so maybe they won’t have a chance to stain.”

As soon as Kara shut the door Lena set about peeling the wet clothes off of her quickly. Thankfully she was able to get them off quick enough that her bra and underwear were only slightly damp and only on her right side where the punch had been. She could live with that, they would dry soon enough.

Then she looked at what Kara had brought her to wear.

Black leggings, a black tank top, and an oversized off shoulder blue sweater to go over it.

It looked very comfy. And way more casual than she would typically feel comfortable looking around other people but she was not going to hurt Kara’s feelings by turning down the clothes she had graciously let her borrow.

It crossed her mind that she could just drive back home and change, she had plenty of time before dinner was actually going to start, but she knew they still had plenty of food preparation to do and even more to clean up now so she didn’t want to waste time.

And there was also the fact that she was a little distracted from her clothes issue after she had tugged the sweater down over her head and her gaze had focused on Kara’s bathroom counter.

Or more specifically, on the tooth brush holder which still held the toothbrush that Kara had given her to use the last time she stayed over.

The fact that Kara hadn’t just thrown it out or maybe at the very least shoved it in a drawer out of sight just in case she ever needed to use it again made her head spin.

Sure it was just a toothbrush.

But it was her toothbrush.

Next to Kara’s.

Because Kara thought she might need it again.

Lena shook the thoughts out of her head.

No, Kara probably just hadn’t had time to get rid of it yet.

She was definitely reading too much into things, that’s all there was to it.

Lena was so convinced of that that when she walked back out in the kitchen she almost missed Kara fumble with the bucket of water she was using to mop up the punch with when she looked at Lena in her clothes.

Almost.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanksgiving at Kara’s house was probably the loudest, most unorganized dinner she had ever seen in her life.

They were crowded around two card tables squished together to make one long table and they were sitting on the matching, not exactly comfortable, folding chairs that came with the tables that Kara had rushed out to buy once they realized with so many extra people, they weren’t going to fit around her normal table.

They were even eating off paper plates because Kara didn’t have enough of the same kind of plates for everyone and she didn’t want anyone to feel like the odd one out.

Paper. Plates. On a holiday. Lena could easily picture the sneer and upturned nose this whole thing would have gotten from her mother and probably her father.

They would have hated it. Lex would have too. Before his obsession with Superman, he was pretty laid back about most things but he did always have a taste for the finer things.

But Lena?

Lena was loving it and she was pretty sure it had nothing to do with the wine most of the adults had been drinking.

She was at one end of the table with Kara on her right and Ruby on her left and it was definitely a tight fit to get everyone around the table and have room for the food but she found she really didn’t mind having to share her elbow space.

It was the same kind of energy as game nights just more festive and she found that even though she had been nervous earlier, that nervousness had mostly disappeared. The only thing different from game night was the addition of Eliza and a man she had seen before but had never really been introduced to: J'onn Jones, director of the DEO.

She had wondered briefly why the director of the DEO would be having Thanksgiving with them but then again she was the CEO of L-Corp so she couldn’t really question it too much. Plus, within just a few minutes of seeing him casually interact with most of the people there it was clear that he was very close to the Danvers.

Conversation between Lena and J'onn probably would have been awkward but thankfully they were both spared from having to do that since he had ended up at the complete opposite end of the table with Eliza next to him. She could barely even see him over the piles of food that were taking up most of the room on the table. Food that she was very proud to have had a part in cooking.

She was just glad that things went a little smoother after the punch disaster and they were able to get all the food done in time.

They were all having such a great time that Lena didn’t even realize how late it was getting until Eliza was packing up leftovers for everyone to take home.

She was honestly kind of sad that it was over. Holidays really could be fun, who would have thought?

* * *

 

“-Lena. Earth to Lena...Lena?” Kara was desperately trying to get her attention and Lena finally turned towards her with the same look of shock that had been on her face for the last five minutes.

“Are you okay there?”

“Your sister hugged me.”

“She did. Everyone else said bye to you too. Sam and Ruby hugged you too.” Kara was trying her hardest not to laugh because Lena really did seemed shocked by this.

“Yes but, that’s different. This is Alex we are talking about.”

“To be fair she was a little drunk. Even if she doesn’t drink that much anymore it’s still practically tradition for her to sneak something stronger than wine on holidays.”

“But she hates me.”

“She doesn’t hate you. She’s just really paranoid and over protective. You must be growing on her though because she didn’t even question it when I told her I had invited you.”

Lena shook her head, still not able to wrap her mind around this fact and was about to tell Kara that, again, when Eliza walked over to where they had been sitting on the couch and started tapping her foot.

“Sorry to interrupt but these dishes are not going to clean themselves and if you don’t come help, Kara, you are going to be doing them yourself because I am ready to call it a day and go back to my hotel room.”

“I can help,” Lena piped up causing Eliza to fix her with a look that could only be described as a ‘mom’ look.

“You are a guest, you don’t have to clean. I should have made Alex stay and help but I imagine that would have been a lot like getting her to do chores as a moody, rebellious teenager and I don’t want to relive that ever again.”

“I don’t mind, really. I already helped cook, this isn’t much different.”

Eliza frowned. “But-”

“Eliza, please. You two will be here arguing all night. Lena always gets her way so you might as well just give in so we can get started cleaning,” Kara said while already walking into the kitchen to tackle the pile of pot, pans, and other serving dishes they had used.

Lena tried not to look too smug when Eliza gave in and went to join Kara at the sink.

With Eliza and Kara working on washing and drying the dishes- she had a dishwasher but it was being saved for the worst of the dirty dishes- and Lena going around and gathering up all the paper plates and other trash that was around, it didn’t take long for Kara’s kitchen and dining area to be back to normal and for Eliza to be slipping on her coat.

The older woman hugged Kara, telling her how much she missed her, how much fun she had today, and how Kara better start calling home more often and then Lena was surprise hugged for the second time that day.

“It really was nice to finally meet you, Lena. I’ll see you again for Christmas, right?”

If the hug itself hadn’t been enough to short circuit her brain, that certainly would have finished it off.

“Um, I… I don’t-”

Thanksgiving was one thing but Christmas was an even more intimate family related holiday. She couldn’t just barge in on something like that.

“You will. Even if I have to physically drag her out of her office. No one should have to spend Christmas alone,” Kara said with such confidence Lena had no hope of trying to refuse.

Not that she would want to anyway. If Thanksgiving was this much fun, Christmas was bound to be even more so.

“I’m glad to hear it. See you girls later.”

And then she was gone, leaving the two of them alone.

“I should-”

“The sleep shorts you used last time are in the bottom right drawer though it’s supposed to get even colder tonight so maybe the leggings you have on might be better…” Kara trailed off and then looked up with a slightly panicked expression. “I mean, if you want to stay, that is. I just assumed… It’s already really cold out and I thought maybe you wouldn’t want to have your driver come pick you up this late on Thanksgiving.”

“I drove myself today. I wanted George to have an actual day off too since I gave everyone else the day off.”

“Oh…” Kara almost looked sad for half a second before she shook her head gently then was heading to grab Lena’s coat off the coat rack.

“It is pretty cold though.” Oh god why did she say that? Why? She should have just taken the out that Kara had given her and ran with it. But no, she just had to open her mouth.

“It is.” Kara was smiling brightly at her now and walking away from the coat rack where Lena’s coat still hung.

And so, Lena found herself in bed with Kara, again.

This time she wasn’t quite as exhausted as she was the first two times and instead of immediately falling asleep she found herself laying still for a while just listening to Kara’s deep breathing beside her.

It took a while but she eventually found herself drifting off, full of happy thoughts and memories from her first truly enjoyable Thanksgiving.

Then her eyes shot open as a thought occurred to her.

What was she going to get everyone for Christmas? She didn’t even know what to get Kara let alone the others that she barely knew but she couldn’t just show up for Christmas without presents.

They couldn’t be too expensive either, of course it wouldn’t matter to her bank account, she had the money, she just didn’t want them to feel like she was showing off.

Of course it couldn’t be something really cheap either.

She probably would have spent the entire night panicking over this if Kara didn’t choose that moment to turn over and flop her arm over Lena’s waist.

“Shhhhh, so loud…” Kara mumbled, half asleep causing Lena a moment of even more panic thinking that she had somehow been talking out loud but at another frown on Kara’s face, she realized it was probably the fact that her heart rate had skyrocketed in her panic.

The arm around her was warm and instead of panicking over Christmas presents, Lena found herself drifting off to sleep thinking about making a list of all the little things that proved Kara wasn’t human so that if Kara ever decided to tell her, she could prove to her just how not sneaky she had been.


	4. Alex

“This is nice, we really need to do this more often. Maggie’s nice but we need more just sister time, you know?” Kara said as she cleaned up the takeout containers that had taken up residence on her coffee table and threw them away before sitting back down on the couch with Alex.

“We will. I promise. It’s been kinda hard to balance time with you and Maggie but I think I’m getting better at it… Um, speaking of though, I kinda promised Maggie I would meet her for breakfast in the morning before work so do you think we can turn in early tonight? We can watch the last movie while we are laying down.”

“Sure, but…” Kara waited until Alex turned to look at her with a slightly confused expression then grinned. “I get to shower first!”

And then she was off like a shot slamming the bathroom door behind her.

“Kara! You better not use all the hot water! If you do I swear I will cut this sister night short and go spend time with Maggie instead!”

She wouldn’t actually do it but it made for a good threat.

A good fifteen minutes later, Kara came out of the bathroom dressed in her pj’s and toweling off her hair, letting Alex have her turn in the bathroom.

The first thing Alex noticed when she walked in was that judging by the amount of steam still in the room, she doubted there was going to be much hot water left. She would have to find a way to pay Kara back for that eventually.

The second thing was that there was a second toothbrush next to Kara’s.

“Aww, did you really miss me so much that you would leave my toothbrush out? I think our superhero might be going soft on us,” Alex said, knowing Kara would hear it but not expecting an answer.

The next thing she knew there was a loud yelp and then a wide eyed Kara was suddenly bursting through the door and snatching the toothbrush out of her hand.

“What. The. Hell.”

“Um…”

“Kara. What are you doing with my toothbrush? If this is some kind of prank you might want to rethink it because I know you already used most, if not all, the hot water.” Alex was tapping her foot impatiently now, waiting for an answer.

It took a few seconds of intense staring for Kara to finally give in and mumble something while looking away with a blush on her face.

“Sorry, some of us don’t have super hearing, what was that?”

“..It’s not yours.”

Admittedly, it took Alex a few seconds to figure out what she was talking about.

“The toothbrush?”

Kara only nodded.

“Whose is it then?”

“Mine? I like having two toothbrushes now,” Kara tried to act confident and let a little bit of her Supergirl persona bleed into Kara Danvers but of course, Alex saw right through it.

“Uh huh. Just...please don’t tell me it’s Mon-el’s? That-” Alex didn’t even get to finish before Kara was shaking her head rapidly.

Okay, now she was curious.

“Kara.”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Oh, you will. I have ways.”

“No.”

It took exactly twenty six minutes and forty three seconds for Kara to finally give into the combination of threats, begging, bribing, and general whining that Alex unleashed upon her sister.

She wasn’t exactly known for playing fair.

“Fine! It’s Lena’s, okay! Are you happy now?”

That… wasn’t exactly what Alex had been expecting.

“Lena’s? Lena Luthor?”

Kara just gave her a rather irritated look. “Of course, it’s not like I really know anyone else named Lena.”

“Kara…”

“Don’t even start, Alex. I know what you are thinking but she is nothing like her family. At all. She’s sweet and kind and funny and she’s my friend.”

Alex tried again, “I-”

“I don’t care that you don’t like it I’m still going to be friends with her no matter what. You can try to get the entire DEO to stop me if you want but it won’t work.”

Alex waited a minute with an amused expression. “Are you done now?”

“Maybe, depends on what you are going to say next,” Kara huffed, crossing her arms.

“I just wanted to know why her toothbrush is here. That’s all.”

She had been all tensed up ready to defend her friend’s honor so when Alex said that, Kara’s shoulders visibly sagged in relief.

“She’s stayed over before.”

“Okay. But that doesn’t really explain why her toothbrush is still here.”

“She’s stayed over a few times. Seemed like a waste to throw it out?”

“No, I mean why is her toothbrush out here with yours? You always shove mine in the drawer after I’ve left. Why does Lena Luthor’s toothbrush have greater importance than mine?” Alex grimaced. “That’s not a sentence I ever thought I’d say.”

“I never know when you are going to stay over it could be months between visits. Especially now that you have Maggie.”

“But you know when Lena is staying over?”

Kara was starting to get frustrated but Alex was just finding this endlessly amusing.

“No! I just- can we just drop this, okay? She’s my friend. She stays over sometimes. That’s it. Go take your freaking shower, I’m sure there’s plenty of hot water now that you’ve been bugging me about this so long.”

“Alright, alright. But only because I want to get showered and get this movie watched so I can get a little bit of sleep before I go see my girlfriend in the morning. Go get everything set up, will you?”

Alex shut the door to the bathroom, again, and started the water running for her shower.

She couldn’t wait to tell Maggie about this in the morning.

* * *

 

Alex had expected a few different reactions because while she thought she knew her girlfriend well, the woman did like to keep her on her toes so she had thought of a few different ways telling her about Kara and the toothbrush incident would go.

She was hoping Maggie would get as much of a kick out of it as she did, laughing at Kara’s reaction to something so innocent as a toothbrush. She hadn’t really meant to give her such a hard time about it, she really was just trying to understand why Lena’s toothbrush was more important than hers. Kara’s reactions were hilarious though and she hoped she could share that with Maggie.

She was slightly afraid that Maggie might take it the wrong way though and think that Lena was up to something. It could be possible, and maybe it was just the fact that Kara won’t shut up about how good Lena is, but Alex was starting to think Lena really was on the good side of things.

What she hadn’t expected was for Maggie to just stare at her after she finished the whole story and then say two words that threatened to flip Alex’s world upside down.

“That’s gaaaaaay.”

Alex sputtered and tried to cough the soda that she had been drinking out of her lungs before leaning over and slapping Maggie’s shoulder.

“Don’t do that to me! I could have died. Plus, Kara’s not like that. They are just friends.”

Maggie was giving her that “oh really?” look that Alex both loved and hated at the same time.

“I don’t know, Danvers. That sounds pretty gay to me.”

“Oh yeah? Wanna bet on it?”

“Absolutely.”

All Alex had to do was pay a little more attention to Kara’s life and get some proof that her and Lena were just friends, which they were, and then she could rub it in Maggie’s smug face that she was right.

This was going to be so easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will mostly be from Lena's POV but I think it's nice to occasionally have other views too. This was actually supposed to be from Kara's POV but Alex quickly over took it. There will definitely be a Kara chapter soon though.


	5. Chapter 5

These days, there were many things that Lena was proud of regarding herself.

She was proud of the good she was doing with L-Corp and Catco. She was proud of herself for making two really good friends and that they were actually two separate people- unlike back when she thought Supergirl wasn’t Kara. And she was proud of herself for not freaking out when she had woken up in Kara’s arms the morning after Thanksgiving.

As weird as it was, she thought she might actually be getting used to it even though she was still terrified that Kara was going to wake up before her one of these days and whatever this is between them would be over.

Something she was not proud of was the fact that all the negative press and comments she gets sometimes just gets to her and after having caught the tail end of some big shot’s TV interview where he had apparently spent most of his time downing her, she wasn’t exactly feeling the greatest.

She definitely wasn’t proud of how happy she got when she made her way back to her old office at L-Corp and found that Sam hadn’t found her secret wine storage.

Meetings were over for the day but there was still paperwork to do so she took the wine to her old desk and sat down to get to work.

And that’s where Kara found her half a bottle later.

“Hey you.”

“Hey yourself. What brings you all the way out to L-Corp?” Lena found herself asking because unless it was with her, Kara hadn’t been out to L-Corp since she had bought Catco.

“You.”

“Me?”

“Well, yeah. I don’t exactly come out here to see Jess in my spare time. Plus, you weren’t answering my texts so I got worried you had been kidnapped again or something.”

Kara was giving her one of those cheeky smiles again and Lena prayed that Kara would assume the small blush she could feel rising up on her cheeks was just from the wine.

“Just got wrapped up in paperwork I guess.” Lena looked around for a few seconds before giving up. “Actually I’m not sure where my phone is. Will you call it for me?”

Kara nodded and a minute later Lena could hear her ringtone faintly coming from the bathroom that was attached to the office.

Apparently she had missed about ten messages all from Kara, each one more panic sounding than the last.

“Um sorry… I don’t even remember what I was texting you about in the first place but then you weren’t answering so I thought maybe you were in a meeting but then another hour went by and you still weren’t answering so I tried to call Jess but she wasn’t answering either so I panicked and fl- rushed over here as fast as I could.”

Kara was nervously fidgeting with her glasses at her near slip up about flying so Lena went and sat back at the desk.

“That’s sweet. I’m fine though. Just finishing up some paperwork for Sam since she needed the day off for Ruby.”

The wine hadn’t been mentioned but Kara glanced at the half empty bottle before looking at Lena again. “This wouldn’t have anything to do with an interview that aired a couple of hours ago, would it?”

The sudden tight grip on the pen Lena was holding was all the confirmation Kara needed.

“Okay so, I didn’t really have any plan other than making sure you were okay but now that I’m here maybe we can grab some food and have a movie night?”

If anyone asked, Lena would blame how fast she said yes on the wine.

* * *

 

They couldn’t decide on a restaurant to go to so somehow Lena found herself agreeing to get some truly unhealthy fast food that they took back to Kara’s apartment.

She never would have so easily agreed to such artery clogging food before so that definitely had to be the wine’s fault.

The wine that she was still drinking because she had had the brilliant idea of taking the half empty bottle and also a full one back to Kara’s apartment to drink while they watched their movie.

Except really, it was more Lena drinking while Kara sipped on her one glass trying to not make faces at it.

Lena was probably very tipsy at this point but she didn’t care because watching Kara try to drink the not sweet at all liquid was hilarious to her. Normally she would have picked something with a milder taste if she knew Kara was going to be sharing with her- she knew there wasn’t much of a point in Kara suffering through the taste since it wasn’t strong enough to affect her- but this was stronger stuff she kept for emergencies in the office and though it was strong and expensive it’s taste wasn’t exactly the best. Lucky for her, she didn’t typically drink for the taste of it.

She didn’t know how long she had been staring at Kara but it had probably been longer than could be considered friendly when Kara’s phone beeped and she eagerly unlocked it to see the message.

It was really hard not to feel the stirrings of jealousy in the pit of her stomach because whatever Kara was reading was making her really happy.

Thankfully, it didn’t take too long before Kara was telling her about it.

“That was Winn. I had him just um… do a little checking up on the guy that was giving his interview. I kinda got the feeling that he was trying to cover up something with how much he was going on about you and guess what? Winn found some dirt on him. Of course Catco can’t report on it without making it seem suspicious but he’s going to start leaking some rumors in the hope that other places will catch on.”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“Of course I did. He was saying some really rude and horrible things-”

“So? Everyone else does too. It’s nothing new. No matter how much good I try to do you can’t change the fact that most people hate me.”

Kara sat her phone down and then turned so she was facing Lena on the couch. “Lena, no.”

“You’re the odd one out here, you know. Everyone else sees the name Luthor and either runs the opposite direction or thinks they can use me for their own gain.”

Maybe the wine hadn’t been a good idea. Lena was very well aware that her drunk self got very sentimental.

“I’m not the only one! You have completely charmed Winn with your knowledge. James is… well James is James, he’s still a little salty about the company buyout but you are growing on him, I can tell! You definitely impressed Eliza too! She’s definitely looking forward to seeing you on Christmas. Even Maggie said something weird the other day that I didn’t quite understand but I’m pretty sure she likes you too. Alex is… complicated but I’m pretty sure she’s not going to be judging you for your last name anymore. Oh! And Sam too. And Ruby! See? You have so many people in your corner. You can’t let some jerkface distract you from that. One of these days, people are only going to think of good things when they hear the name Luthor. You are going to make that happen. I know you are.”

Lena opened her mouth to try and say something, anything about how she didn’t know why Kara was trying so hard or how she could believe in her so much but all that ended up coming out was a choked out sob.

“Oh, Lena.”

And then she was being pulled as close to Kara as she could be without outright sitting on her lap and Kara was hugging her tightly. It was very close to toeing the line of being painful but Lena couldn’t care less.

An embarrassing amount of time later, after the credits were rolling on the movie they had missed the end of, Lena finally pulled herself away from Kara and tried to get herself back together.

It wasn’t working very well, especially when she noticed that Kara’s shirt was pretty much soaked from where she had been sobbing into it.

God, she probably looked like such a mess. She could see streaks of makeup that she had left on Kara’s shirt too so she doubted any of it was intact on her face still.

Never again with the wine. Or at least not a bottle and a half of it unless she was going to lock herself in a room with no one else around after drinking it.

She must have been still staring at Kara’s soaked shirt because eventually Kara looked down at herself.

“I’m sorry… for your shirt,” Lena managed to get out even though her throat was very scratchy from crying so hard.

In typical Kara fashion, she just waved it off like it wasn’t a big deal and smiled at her.

“I’m just going to go change and get ready for bed. I can put your normal clothes by the bathroom door if you want to go take a shower? It would probably make you feel better.”

Absolutely not. No way was she going to take a shower at Kara’s and then presumably stay the night again. She didn’t have much of a problem with staying the night anymore but taking a shower? In Kara’s shower? She was definitely over thinking things but it just seemed way too intimate. She didn’t have any of her own shower supplies with her she would have to use Kara’s shampoo and conditioner and-

“That sounds great.” Lena found herself saying without explicit permission from her brain.

This is going to be the situation that keeps her from drinking ever again.

All she was going to have to do was look back on this night and all the embarrassing situations she put herself in and she would never touch anything alcoholic ever again.

“Great! Feel free to use anything that’s in there, I don’t mind. Your toothbrush is still in there, of course, and I’ll put your clothes- Oh! Hang on, let me get you some fresh towels.”

Kara rushed off in a blur that Lena wasn’t really sure if it was caused by super speed or her drunk brain just being unable to process it right but in no time Kara was back pushing fluffy towels and the tank top and leggings she had worn before into her arms and steering her in the direction of the bathroom.

* * *

 

Somehow, Lena survived her shower.

In Kara’s bathroom.

Where she used Kara’s stuff and now she was absolutely surrounded by the smell of Kara’s shampoo and conditioner. Not that she had ever taken the time to notice what Kara had smelled like before. Definitely not.

Just like she definitely did not think about how she was naked in Kara’s apartment.

Or how she was naked in the place that Kara was normally naked in.

She definitely did not have any thoughts like that. Not at all.

The shower did help sober her up a little bit and it was enough for her to feel like she had a handle on her emotions again and that she was ready to climb in bed and sleep with no more embarrassing things happening.

This was something they had done quite a few times now.

It was something normal now and she could handle that.

Normal was good.

Normal meant no panicking.

Kara was laying on top of the bed but when Lena came into the bedroom she got up to take her turn in the bathroom leaving Lena to crawl into the empty bed.

Which worked out great for her. She slid into the side she normally slept on and turned over so she was facing away from Kara.

Maybe, if she was really, really lucky, she could fall asleep before Kara came back.

She almost was asleep but when Kara came out of the bathroom and got in bed, she called out to her softly.

Unfortunately Lena knew better than to try to pretend she was asleep. Damn kryptonian super hearing.

“Hmm?”

There was some rustling as Kara shifted around then a hand was gently touching Lena’s shoulder.

“We both know you are just going to end up over here anyway so why not come over here now?”

It seemed like every part of her body stopped at those words. It seemed like her heart stopped and she definitely stopped breathing. Kara knew that she had been basically using her as a huggy pillow. How did she find out? When did she find out?

The panic had set in immediately so it wasn’t until the hand that was on her shoulder slipped down to intertwine their fingers and gently tugged until she rolled over that she thought about the second half of what Kara said.

_“-why not come over here now?”_

She was still being tugged until she went from facing away from Kara to rolling over until she was right next to Kara and facing her.

Then arms were wrapped around her and Lena decided to deal with the repercussions in the morning.

Tonight, she was just going to enjoy it.


	6. Chapter 6

_Warmth._

_Safety._

Happiness.

She was actually dreaming about happy things. Sunshine, rainbows, and a particular shade of blue eyes.

Lena knew she was dreaming but she found herself thinking that if she just never woke up, she would be okay with that. In this dream world, people didn’t immediately assume the worst of her because of her last name. She simply got to be Lena.

It was so nice.

But like most things in her life, it didn’t last.

The world around her was growing colder by the minute, like whatever was generating the heat had left her.  
It was cold.

Empty.

Dark.

Silent.

Except for the faint sound of a toilet flushing in the distance.

“Oh shoot, sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up, you usually sleep through it when I have to get up.”

Lena thought she may have grunted out some sort of reply but then the warmth was sliding back into bed next to her and she was lulled back to sleep without another thought.

* * *

 

The sun had broken over the horizon and now Lena was absolutely, unfortunately awake.

And panicking.

She almost missed the days when she only had to panic over what her crazy family was up to, that she could deal with.

But this? This near daily gay panic she found herself in all because she just had to go and fall in love with the ray of sunshine that was Kara? This was something she didn’t know how to handle.

Well not the whole “being in love” part. That she’s got figured out. She just had to absolutely ignore it.

It was whatever this was between them that she didn’t know how to handle.

As soon as she thinks she's got it all figured out, Kara ends up throwing her for a loop again.

Kara knew, probably the entire time, that they weren’t just sharing a bed, that they had been cuddled up to each other.

The real kicker was that Kara didn’t seem to mind it.

What did it mean? Of course, Lena knew what she wanted it to mean but good things like that just don’t work out for a Luthor. It just didn’t happen.

Kara was Kara. She was probably this touchy feely with all her friends. She probably cuddled with Alex all the time. If she didn’t think she would be shot on sight if Alex thought she was doing anything questionable with her sister, Lena thought she might ask and put any thoughts of this being anything different to Kara to rest.

But death by a pissed off DEO agent wasn’t something Lena cared for so she would keep her mouth shut and just enjoy it.

Who knows how long it would last before Kara gave up on believing in her anyway? She might as well enjoy… whatever this was while it lasts.

And that’s exactly what she was going to do. The panicking was going to be kept to a minimum and she was just going to go with the flow and enjoy the ride.

She could do this.

* * *

 

She couldn’t do this.

It was impossible.

How was she supposed to keep her feelings in check when Kara was being so...Kara?

Shortly after her resolution not to panic anymore, Kara had woken up and sent a near blinding smile Lena’s way.

Then she rolled out of Lena’s arms and set about her morning routine like it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary.

Then she just had to go and suggest that if her boss wouldn’t mind being a little late to work that they could have breakfast so now Lena was officially fifteen minutes late for work, sitting in Kara’s kitchen with a way too big pile of pancakes in front of her.

“So I have normal maple syrup but I also have blueberry syrup and strawberry syrup… Oh and whipped cream, can’t have pancakes without whipped cream… How about some strawberries to slice on top? Or blueberries? Or-”

Kara was pulling way too many pancake toppings out of her fridge but Lena could only smile fondly at her.

She could definitely get used to this.


	7. Chapter 7

Lena Luthor had a problem.

And as usual, Kara was the source of it, though this time at least she didn’t cause it directly.

This time it was mostly Lena’s fault.

At first she had panicked not knowing what to buy everyone for Christmas but after a little social media stalking and just generally paying attention to everything anyone said while she was around, she was pretty confident they, at the very least, wouldn’t hate the gifts she got.

The problem was, once she got started, she just couldn’t stop.

It all started with her realizing she had no idea what to get Kara.

Kara who clearly had very little impulse control because everytime Kara showed interest in something and Lena got excited thinking that maybe that was something she could get her for Christmas, Kara would end up buying whatever it was for herself by the next day.

So Lena had resorted to just trying to look at a store and imagine what would  
interest Kara and it worked. Maybe her gift wouldn’t be the most thoughtful but she was sure Kara would appreciate it nonetheless.

But then it just kept happening. She would be shopping and then a nice scarf would catch her eye and she would think it would really bring out the color of Kara’s eyes or a nice galaxy themed journal that she thought Kara might enjoy.

Or the softest sweater she had ever felt.

Or the most ridiculous food themed house shoes she had ever seen that she just knew Kara would enjoy.

It wasn’t until Lena found herself trying to figure out how to wrap a “world’s best reporter” mug while being surrounded by a sea of wrapped and needed to be wrapped presents that she realized how much she had truly talked herself into buying.

Apparently there was a reason she had never shopped for Christmas presents before.

There was no way she could give Kara all this for Christmas. For one, she didn’t think she could even fit everything in her car to take to Kara’s and two, it was just too much. If she put some up at least she would have plenty of presents to give Kara on her birthday.

And probably still have some for the next Christmas.

And probably the birthday after that too.

Definitely a problem.

* * *

 

Some days, Lena really didn’t know how Kara thought she was still keeping her secret identity a secret. Not only had she let things slip like flying on a bus but the fact that Kara was constantly disappearing only for Supergirl to show up a few minutes later should have been a dead give away.

To her credit though, Kara was doing much better about not letting it affect her work but for the third time this week alone, she was getting a phone call as they were out getting lunch together.

It was alway the same. She would answer the phone and listen intently to whatever was being said to her on the other end then after just a few seconds she would hang up and come up with some ridiculous excuse on why she suddenly had to rush off. It was predictable and Lena tried her best to keep a convincing smile on her face as if she actually bought her excuses.

This time they were still following the waitress to their table when Kara’s phone went off and Lena had to bite back a groan.

She had been looking forward to trying out this place since it opened last week but there wasn’t a point if she didn’t get to try it out with Kara.

Before she could decide if she should tell the waitress they wouldn’t be staying or not, Kara was sliding into one side of the booth and actually greeting the other person on the phone which is something she usually didn’t do if it was a Supergirl call, at least not when she was around.

She didn’t want to listen in to Kara’s conversation but after telling the waitress they would probably need a little bit before they ordered, Lena was left with nothing to do but stare at the menu and listen to Kara’s side of the conversation.

“No, I’m not there anymore. It’s lunchtime, why would I still be at work when I could be getting food? Why are you there?... Don’t you usually go with Maggie these days?...That’s not fair and you know it… Fine, hang on,” Kara pulled her phone away from her ear and then clamped her hand around the mic so she wouldn’t be heard, “Alex apparently decided to surprise me at work so we could have lunch together today.”

Lena smiled, she had figured as much from what she could hear. “It’s fine if you want to go meet up with her. We can try this place some other day.”

She didn’t even get to finish her sentence before Kara was already shaking her head. “I was actually thinking maybe she could join us? If that’s okay with you? It’s not too far from Catco it wouldn’t take her long to get here but if it makes you uncomfortable or whatever it’s fine. She really should have known better than to try and surprise me like this.”

“That would be-” Disastrous. Horrible. “-fun.”

This smile that Kara shot her made her think that maybe this lunch would be worth it. Alex seemed to tolerate her at game night or girl’s night but she had a feeling that having lunch with just the three of them would be a little different.

* * *

 

They survived.

And the food was really, really good. Kara was already planning to drag her back here on friday for lunch again and Lena couldn’t find it in her to complain. It was really that good.

And Alex didn’t glare holes into her the entire meal too which was a plus.

However Alex Danvers was someone Lena didn’t think she would ever understand.

On game nights, they usually just ignored each other and the drunk hug on Thanksgiving had been the most they had interacted lately but today Alex was happily chatting with Kara and even made a little bit of an effort to make sure Lena was included in the conversation too.

If it weren’t for the look Alex would give her when she thought she wasn’t paying attention, like she was searching hard for something, Lena would have thought Alex had been replaced by an alien.

Despite the fact it felt like Alex was trying to interrogate her with her eyes, it was actually a really enjoyable lunch. It was hard not to feel happy and content watching the Danvers sisters getting along and poking fun at each other.

It definitely went a lot better than she expected and before she knew it, they were parting ways with the older Danvers and heading back to Catco.

* * *

 

“You realize this proves nothing right? So what, they had a normal lunch together. Doesn’t mean it wasn’t going to be an actual lunch date before you decided to drop in for a visit. I’m going to need more proof than that.”

“Nah, there’s no way. I was watching her at lunch. She was friendly sure but no friendlier than a normal friend. Besides what makes you think Luthor would be into Kara? Or even into girls, for that matter?”

Beside her on the bed, Maggie snorted so hard in disbelief that she could feel ripples of pain going down her throat.

“Oh my god, babe. You have so much to learn. Is Lena Luthor into women? That’s like asking if the earth is round. Of course she is!”

Despite the fact that she was laying in bed on her side facing Maggie, Alex still managed to cross her arms and huff.

“How would you know? You’ve seen her what like four or five times?”

“Please. Just trust me on this one, okay? Maybe you are right, maybe there isn’t anything going on between her and Kara but at least believe me when I tell you that that woman is not straight.”

Alex grunted a noise in response then it was silent for a few minutes.

Then.

“Though, I definitely wouldn’t be surprise if you find out that those two have been bangi-”

Maggie was interrupted by Alex’s pillow roughly making contact with her face to shut her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be the Christmas one!


	8. Chapter 8

“I have to admit, over the past few months you have definitely charmed most of the employees here.”

Looking up from the paperwork she was finishing, Lena saw James leaning against the door to her Catco office.

“Well, I’d like to think it’s due to my charming personality, Mr. Olsen. but I imagine it has more to do with the fact that everyone is getting paid time off for the rest of today and tomorrow so they can enjoy time with their families.”

“That certainly helps. Are you clocking out at five like the rest of us?”

“No, there are some things that I need to take care of first,” Lena paused suspiciously, “why?”

“I-”

Whatever James was about to say was cut off by a ball of sunshine and energy running into the office at a mostly human speed.

“Leeena, are you done yet?”

She hadn’t been lying to James, she really should finish this and get it sent off to the department head at L-Corp but Kara was looking at her, clearly hoping she would say yes.

So she did and pretended not to see James’ jaw fall open in disbelief.

“Yes! Please come help me make the desserts for tomorrow? I mean, unless you have something more important to do but what could be more important than Christmas desserts?”

“Tonight?”

“Uh huh. Christmas desserts are even more important than Thanksgiving desserts plus we are having more of a Christmas lunch this year since James is heading back to Metropolis to see friends there and Alex and Maggie are going to go visit Maggie’s aunt afterwards so we won’t have all day to cook. Please?”

Kara was giving her the puppy eyes not knowing that even without them there was no way Lena could possibly say no to her.

“Okay, but I have to run by my apartment first. I’ll meet you at yours in a little bit?”

“Sounds great!” Suddenly Kara was hugging her and then running out of the office as fast as she came leaving Lena with a still slack jawed James.

“I-I thought you still had stuff to do?” He finally said.

“I do.”

Lena shrugged while closing her laptop then slid it and the papers she had been working on into her bag and headed out the door.

“So I guess that’s a no then,” James mumbled to the now empty office. Maybe Winn would stop playing Overwatch long enough to go get drinks with him instead.

* * *

 

With the doorman’s assistance, Lena was able to get all the presents she was giving this Christmas to her car in one trip. It hadn’t been too hard to pick which ones she wanted to give Kara this time but now she was back in her apartment staring at a bag with uncertainty.

She had already packed it without much thought but now when it came time to actually head over to Kara’s she was second guessing herself.

Every other time she had been over to Kara’s lately she had ended up staying the night so it made sense for her to pack a little overnight bag, right?

But what if Kara didn’t want her to stay this time? Showing up with a bag would make things really uncomfortable if that’s the case.

At least the presents she could explain, that she had just wanted to bring them over now so she wouldn’t have to do it tomorrow but there was no easy way out for the bag.

Maybe she shouldn’t take it. If she did end up staying the night it’s not like she hadn’t before with no overnight bag but then again she didn’t want to wear the same clothes tomorrow either.

But having to leave tomorrow in the middle of preparing Christmas food didn’t sound great and oh god, Eliza would probably be there by that time and she would have to explain why she had to go home.

No, definitely can’t do that.

Maybe she could take the bag and leave it in the car? She was driving herself today so she could go down and get the bag out of the car if Kara suggests that she stay.

Yeah. That would work.

With her mind made up, Lena picked up her bag and headed down to her car.

As usual it didn’t take too long for her to reach Kara’s apartment building and it was then that she realized unless she wanted to make at least two, maybe more, trips back and forth to her car she was going to need Kara’s help.

Luckily for her, Kara answered the phone right away and promised she would be down to help in a minute.

“Oooh presents!”

“Be careful with them. There are a few that are breakable.” Lena was leaning into the trunk of her car to grab one of the smaller presents that had rolled to the back of it and when she rose back up she caught the reflection of Kara reaching for her glasses in the back window.

“No peeking!” Kara startled, nearly knocking the glasses she was just about to move off her face but recovered in time to grab hold of the presents Lena was shoving into her arms.

“I-I wasn’t… How could I have- I don’t.”

“I don’t know how you could have but I know you, Ms. Danvers. I know you were absolutely thinking about peeking at your presents. You only have one more day to wait. You’ll be fine.”

She had been joking about the peeking but as Kara shoulders relaxed she realized that Kara really had been about to use her x-ray vision to peek at her presents.

Unbelievable.

Maybe by Kara’s birthday she would be on better terms with Alex so she could ask her how they kept Kara out of her presents all these years.

Either that or maybe lead lined wrapping paper could be her next personal project.

“Okay, I think that’s everything out of the car. Ready to head up?” Kara asked with her arms full, shaking Lena out of her thoughts.

“Yes, thank you,” Lena had slightly less to hold so she went first, opening up the doors for Kara as they went before speaking again, “so what kind of desserts are we making?”

“Well…”

* * *

 

The presents had been placed under the tree long ago and Lena was realizing her initial question shouldn’t have been “what kind” they were making. The better question was “how many”.

“Do we really need this many pies? And this many cookies?”

“Of course we do. Just keep rolling those cookie balls. We still have three kinds of fudge to make after this.”

* * *

 

This was it.

This was how she was going to die, who would have thought?

The headline “Luthor heir gets done in by sugar” would be plastered over every newsstand and social media site across the world.

This was the end-

“You should really try some of this fudge. It’s good when it cools but its really good when its warm too.”

“I will die.”

“Oh stop being so dramatic. A few cookies never hurt anyone.”

Kara sat down on the couch where Lena was sprawled across most of it groaning.

“A few? Kara you made me taste test every single thing we have made this evening. I haven’t eaten this much sugar in my life.”

“That is so sad. I can eat this much daily.”

“I know. But you’re…” an alien, “you. I need vegetables. Greens. Protein.”

“There’s protein in the peanut butter in the peanut butter cookies.”

Lena groaned even louder and she knew that Kara was enjoying this but she really did feel horrible after that many cookies. Like a kid who ate all their halloween candy in one go and then got sick afterwards.

“Well, you should be happy to know that when you were in the bathroom earlier I called in some food for us and I promise that it has lots of healthy stuff in it. Well, yours does anyway. I probably need to leave to go pick it up here in a minute. The last pie needs to be checked in about ten minutes, okay?”

“You are a lifesaver.”

Lena continued to lay on the couch as she listened to Kara wander around the apartment trying to find her other shoe. She thought maybe she should offer to let Kara borrow her car to get the food but then realized Kara was probably just planning to fly anyway. It would be quicker than driving.

“About five minutes now. Don’t forget about the pie,” Kara reminded her one last time before shutting the door behind her.

It took a good three minutes for her to will herself up off the couch but she finally made it. She didn’t feel quite as bad anymore and though she was not hungry at all she was pretty sure eating something that was not pure sugar would help so she was looking forward to whatever Kara was bringing back.

Thinking about Kara made Lena think about when Kara tried to sneak a peek at her presents so she figured she should dig Kara’s two presents back out of the pile of presents so that if she did end up going back home tonight she would remember to take them with her so Kara couldn’t be sneaky.

Kara was the one who had put the presents under the tree so Lena hadn’t noticed it until now but next to the pile of presents was her bag.

Her bag that was supposed to still be in the car.

Her bag that Kara must have brought up with the presents.

Why did she have the worst luck ever? But Kara hadn’t said anything about it yet so maybe she could just take it back down to her car and hope Kara doesn’t mention it at all?

Just as she thought that a shadow that looked a lot like a caped superhero flew past Kara’s window and Lena realized she was out of time, Kara was already back.

And she still hadn’t gotten the pie out.

Worst. Luck. Ever.

* * *

 

The pie survived. Maybe a tad more done than usual but nothing to worry about and now that she had some nice leafy greens and other healthy things in her stomach, Lena was feeling a lot better.

“I was going to suggest we watch a Christmas movie but Eliza just texted me and reminded me how early she's going to be here in the morning to make sure everything is done in time so we should probably just go to sleep instead. I mean, if you want to stay, that is. You already promised to help in the morning anyway so there’s not really any point in going back to your apartment. Plus you have your bag so I just kind of assumed…”

Well this was awkward. Might as well go with the truth though.

“That sounds good. I’m sorry if the bag was presumptuous. I thought you might ask me to stay since you have before and I didn’t want to have to rush back tomorrow morning for a change of clothes.”

“No, no. It’s fine.” Kara was quick to reassure her with a smile. “I like it when you stay over and you were right, I did ask you to stay. I guess you do know me pretty well, don’t you?”

“I guess I do.” More than you think, Lena wanted to say but didn’t.

“And if I know Eliza as well as I think I do, she’s going to be here even earlier than she said so we should probably head to bed. Do you want to shower first?”

“I usually like to shower in the mornings.” File that under things she didn’t think she would ever need to tell Kara.

“Oh, okay. Do you want to go ahead and use the bathroom to get ready for bed? Then I’ll take a shower when you are done.”

It had been getting less weird to get ready for bed in Kara’s bathroom but now that she had some of her own stuff with her, it was even weirder. It was nice, but weird.

But she was just going to go with the flow even if the flow meant that she left her lotion and a few other things on the counter next to Kara’s stuff so she could use them again in the morning.

She really had to stop overthinking things like this, Kara would probably walk in and not even give her stuff a second thought.

So she wasn’t going to think about it either.

Instead she was going to slide into bed and wonder again, how Kara’s bed was so comfy. When Lena had moved to national city she had gone to the best mattress store and gotten the best mattress they had and it was comfortable and nice but not like Kara’s. It was just the right softness but not too soft and she really needed to ask Kara where she got her sheets from because they were so, so soft and warm and just so nice.

And it absolutely had nothing to do with the fact that they smelled like Kara.

Lena was already fast asleep when Kara got out of the shower and dried her hair off as much as she could before sliding in bed.

There was only a second of hesitation before Kara scooted over in bed and wrapped her arm around Lena, sighing softly as she settled down to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I lied not quite the Christmas one yet. I forgot had stuff planned for Christmas Eve. Next chapter though for sure.
> 
> You guys are amazing! I love reading all your comments! Its kind of hard to have a conversation in comments though so if you want to talk to me about something please feel free to message me over on tumblr. I'm hallow777 over there as well. 
> 
> Also in December I'm going to try my best to do a Oneshot each day leading up to Christmas so if you have any prompts or ideas you want to see happen let me know and I'll try my best to include them in December. It will be mostly Supercorp related but I do have a few ideas exploring the friendship between Kara and Maggie too because I think that would be hilarious. It will of course be full of fluff.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to those of you who celebrate it. I hope you are having a good time but for those of you who are stuck with family you can't stand or are unhappy for whatever reason this holiday, I hope this fluff will make your day a little better.

Lena really didn’t want to get out of bed. She was warm and comfortable and most importantly wrapped in a pair of very strong arms.

But eventually, the need to shower and actually look put together before Eliza showed up outweighed the need to stay tucked into bed so she slid out of bed and headed into the bathroom where she had left her bag.

It was still weird to shower in Kara’s shower but having brought her own shampoos and other such things helped her feel a little more at home so she was able to shower quickly.

Normally, she would blow dry her hair and then straighten it to get rid of any waves and curls brought on by the blow drying but today she decided she would let it air dry so she could leave her hair down and go with a softer, naturally slightly wavy look.

It was Christmas after all. It seemed kind of fitting. Plus she didn’t want to hog Kara’s bathroom all morning just so she could dry and style her hair. Instead, she just toweled off her hair and then set about packing her stuff back into her bag and leaving it under the sink for now so no one would see it.

With a fresh set of clothes on and a towel around her shoulders to catch the drips from her hair, Lena walked out of the bathroom to see Eliza already setting down bags of groceries in the kitchen.

Now, Lena liked to think she had excellent reflexes. She had been in so many dangerous situations- both life and death and ones where saying the wrong thing could potentially spell massive trouble for her companies- but for the life of her, she couldn’t get her body to do anything.

She could have snuck back into the bedroom and waited until Kara woke up first so that Kara would be the one to explain why she was here and had clearly slept over.

She could have just bolted out the door and prayed Eliza hadn’t seen her.

She could have tossed herself out the window and take her chances with gravity even.

But instead, she just stood there in shock until eventually Eliza noticed her.

“Oh!” Eliza seemed just as shocked to see her but recovered quickly even though she still seemed confused, “sorry for barging in like this. Alex lent me her spare key for here because she wasn’t sure if Kara would be up in time to let me in.”

“I-um,” Deep breaths. In and out. Slowly. Calmly.

“I guess Alex was right, Kara is still asleep. I think. I’ll go wake her up?” Lena had meant that to be statement but her voice betrayed her at the last second and it sounded more like a question to both of them.

“Good idea. Tell her that if she doesn’t wake up and help I won’t use my special ham glaze that she loves.”

Lena nodded and whirled around to head into the bedroom just in time for her face to turn red in embarrassment. She and Kara were both adults, they could do what they wanted but still, this couldn’t be helping her make a good impression on Eliza.

She walked back into the bedroom to see Kara curled up with the pillow Lena had been using and the sight was so cute she didn’t want to disturb her but there was no way she was going back out there to face Eliza alone.

She tried calling Kara’s name a few times, assuming since the woman had super hearing it wouldn’t take much to wake her up, but she was wrong. Kara didn’t even stir until Lena had climbed onto the bed and resorted to shaking her awake. That finally got her attention.

Kara shot up in the bed, immediately looking around for signs of danger. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

Kara didn’t sleep with her glasses on, probably realizing that that would look even more suspicious, and her loose low ponytail had worked its way mostly out while she was asleep causing her hair to be stuck up in all different directions.

A confused Supergirl with a bad case of bed head and drool marks on her cheek was a sight to behold and Lena couldn’t stop the soft giggles that came out of her.

Having decided there was no actual threat, Kara pouted at her and sank back into the pillows.

“Nothing is wrong. Unless you count the fact that Eliza is already here and she said if you didn’t get up she's not making that glaze that you like.”

At that, Kara shot up out of bed again but this time scrambled off the bed and ran into the kitchen where Lena could hear her telling Eliza that she was up so she definitely had to make the glaze now.

* * *

 

Lena had expected to be pestered with questions about why she had clearly being using Kara’s shower and presumably spent the night once they all got started in the kitchen but that didn’t happen.

After making sure Eliza was going to make her special glaze, Kara had rushed to the bathroom to do something about her hair leaving Lena alone with Eliza but Eliza had just asked her to start pulling out some of the dishes they were going to use.

Then they had gotten so busy making enough food for an army that Lena didn’t have a chance to worry about it anymore. They had probably made just as much food on Thanksgiving but Lena had been so nervous she hadn’t really paid that much attention then.

She found herself wondering where all the food went but then she caught Kara sneaking a bite of something out of the corner of her eye and felt silly for even asking herself that question.

A kryptonian appetite was no joke.

Before she knew it, the food was finishing up, the table was set, and people were starting to arrive.

Alex and Maggie arrived first and even though Lena didn’t know Alex very well, she was pretty sure she looked really pleased with herself for some reason and it kind of worried Lena.

It also didn’t help that Maggie was shooting her knowing looks when Alex wasn’t paying attention.

It was very unnerving but thankfully everyone else started showing up quickly after that and before long, the pile of presents under Kara’s Christmas tree had greatly grown in size as people dropped their presents off when they came in.

The seating arrangement around the table was much like it was for Thanksgiving but Lena found that this time she was much more relaxed. She hadn’t known what to expect on Thanksgiving but she was a little more prepared this time and spent most of the lunch alking to Kara, Sam, Ruby, and surprisingly Maggie.

She still had no idea what those knowing looks were about but as it turns out, she actually had quite a bit in common with Maggie.

Lunch was great and the special glaze really was “out of this world” as Kara had said while causing Alex to jump in her seat and glare at Kara. In no time, they were done and it was time to open presents.

That’s when Lena started to get a little nervous again.

Eliza and J’onn decided to sit on the couch but everyone else was settling down on the floor around the Christmas tree leaving Lena to decide where to sit.

She was the CEO of two very successful companies and had had etiquette forced into her from the age of four. She should sit on the couch like a dignified lady.

But then she would have to sit with Eliza, who she barely knew and who knew she had stayed over at Kara’s last night, and J’onn, who she didn’t really know at all.

Plus James and Sam, who were both also helping run those companies, were sitting on the floor with everyone else.

Lena’s mind was made up even before Kara start motioning her over and patting the spot next to her.

“Wait! Before wrapping paper gets everywhere…” Winn said as he pulled out a little flying camera drone, making it fly up until it had a good shot of everyone, “say cheese!”

Kara grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze before smiling up at the camera, causing Lena to do the same.

Once the picture was taken, Ruby volunteered to hand out presents and soon enough, each person had a pile next to them.

Sure, she had made sure to get everyone a present but she didn't think anyone would do the same for her but by the time Ruby was done handing out presents, Lena had a pile just like everyone else.

Now she was even more nervous thinking that they wouldn’t like her presents.

“Whoa, Luthor…” Alex mumbled from behind and to the right of Lena where she was sitting, apparently having opened up Lena’s gift to her.

Lena found herself nervously rambling her intentions behind it, “Um, so I really didn’t know what to get you so I kind of combined your present with Maggie’s and J’onn’s. It’s the blueprints for a new type of gun Lex had Luthor Corp working on. I scrapped the project when I took over but I kept the designs and thought the DEO and the NCPD might make better use out of it. It can use different kinds of bullets and also can deploy a shield. L-Corp can help you with the specifics of it, if you decide to use it, that is.”

While she was talking J’onn and Maggie had both opened theirs so they could look over the blueprints and when she was done she got what she assumed was a pleased nod of the head from J’onn and an appreciative whistle from Maggie.

Alex finally looked back up from examining the blueprints and what all the gun could do and gave Lena a smile. “This is awesome. Thank you, really.”

Then Alex turned to Winn and started badgering him on when he could put together one of the guns causing Lena to realize maybe she should have gotten him something better than a bottle of his favorite liquor since she had apparently unleashed Alex on him.

There was a soft “thank you, Lena” from off to the far right and she saw James holding up the bottle of his favorite, and rather, expensive scotch.

At least those had gone over well. She knew Sam a little better so she was pretty sure she would enjoy the spa package she had gotten her and Ruby had been hinting for weeks about what she wanted even though Sam had told her not to so that was easy too.

Eliza she wasn’t too worried about either because she had broken down and had asked for Kara’s help to make sure she got her something good.

All that was left was Kara.

“Oh wow, it’s so pretty. Thank you, Lena.” Kara had opened one of the presents she had gotten her. This one was a pretty blue scarf with stars all over it. It was also pretty light despite looking warm so Lena had thought it would be good for Kara to use to keep up appearances in the winter that she was a normal human that needed a scarf when it was cold without the scarf making her too warm.

Immediately the scarf was wrapped around Kara’s neck as she set about opening the other presents she had left. It looked like she was going to save the biggest present for last, which was the second one Lena had gotten her.

While waiting for Kara to finish opening hers, Lena finally started in on opening her own presents.

She got a lot of the normal things like fuzzy socks, a scarf, a hat and things like that but it made her ridiculously happy just that they cared enough to get her anything. In the past, if they had bothered with Christmas presents at all, it was usually something to do with her studies or lessons for another instrument that she didn’t want to learn how to play.

They could have gotten her a package of plain white socks and she would have been happy but the gifts she got were general ones but still very nice.

She only had two left to open when Kara finally got around to opening the other present Lena got her.

This one Lena was rather proud of, she just hoped Kara would find it as amusing as she did.

“Oh. My. God. This is the best thing ever! Guys, look!” Kara jumped up holding her present above her head for everyone to see in all its glory.

Alex was the first to recognize what it was. “Is that...a potsticker pillow?”

“Yes! And I love it!” Kara dropped back to her knees and immediately pulled Lena into a hug right in front of everyone then sat back and hugged the pillow to her chest.

As soon as she had seen it in the store, Lena knew she had to buy it but she hadn’t thought that Kara would really like it that much.

To avoid looking at Kara and the bright smile she had on right now, Lena went back to opening the last two gifts. One was from Kara and one was from Maggie so she decided to go with Maggie’s first.

It was a set of rainbow colored bath bombs which was nice because all kinds of bath bombs were a secret obsession of Lena’s.

She turned and held them up so Maggie could see when she thanked her for them and before she turned around she saw Alex look at them and then smack Maggie lightly in the arm as Maggie snickered.

Lena had no idea what that was about but she didn’t get to dwell on it long because Kara was looking at her expectantly as she got to her last present.

It was a small sized box and she really had no idea what Kara would get her so it was definitely a surprise when she opened it up to reveal a delicate and very pretty silver bracelet with stars on it.

“I hope you like it, I didn’t really know what to get you but you look out at the stars a lot at night so I thought you would like them then I saw this so…”

“It’s very pretty. I love it, help me put it on?” Kara eagerly scooted over, making sure not to drop her new pillow out of her lap, and clasped the bracely around Lena’s left wrist just as a thought occurred to Lena.

The only times she ever looked out at the night sky was from her own apartment balcony which is something that only someone flying around the city would know.

Her list of Kara’s slip ups was going to be a mile long before the truth finally came out.

Lena looked down and admired the bracelet on her wrist. It was lightweight and classy enough to wear with anything.

She was never going to take it off.

She was also never going to admit that those nights she hadn’t been admiring the stars, she had been watching Supergirl fly around the city patrolling.

* * *

 

“Gay bath bombs, really Maggie?” Alex said as soon as they were in the car on the way to visit Maggie aunt.

“Oh like you are any better, you gave your mom Kara’s spare key so she could get there to see how early Lena showed up to help. How did that go, anyway?”

Alex blanched a little and pretended to focus more on the road as they pulled out onto the road away from Kara’s apartment.

“Oh this should be good. Ready to give up and admit that I was right yet, Danvers?”

“Absolutely not. This doesn’t prove anything. They are friends.”

“Uh huh. What did your mom say? Did Lena get there super early? I don’t know if I would get up super early to help out with Christmas lunch for just a friend.”

“She said…”

“Don’t make me drag this out of you.”

Alex sighed, “she said when she got there Lena just got out of the shower. She must have stayed the night again.”

Maggie’s smug grin lasted all the way to her aunt’s house.


	10. Chapter 10

There was a slight, almost tickling sensation fluttering around Lena’s wrist. It wasn’t unpleasant but it tickled and it was just enough to bring her out of the dream world to realize that she was not looking up at the ceiling of her bedroom or Kara’s bedroom.

She was looking up at the ceiling of Kara’s living room and yet another overly cheerful Christmas movie was playing on the TV.

Her head resting in Kara’s lap was the second thing she noticed.

The third thing was that ticklish sensation from earlier was apparently Kara running her fingers over the bracelet she had given Lena.

She would be lying if she said she wasn’t disappointed when Kara stopped and pulled her hand away when she noticed that Lena was awake.

“Hey there, sleepy head. Did the holiday festivities wear you out?”

“More like the sugar crash from all the pie and cookies I ate,” she said as she sat up and rubbed at her eyes.

“Want some more?” Kara picked up her plate of treats from where she had it balancing on the arm of the couch and offered it to Lena who grimaced at it.

“No thank you. How long was I asleep?”

“You missed all but like ten minutes of the Elf movie.”

Thank god, she wanted to say but didn’t. They had already watched two overly cheerful Christmas movies before everyone left and she had made it through one more before apparently falling asleep on Kara.

“You woke up just in time to watch this one with me though. You only missed a few minutes so I’ll restart it, just a sec.”

Lena didn’t know if she could sit through one more Christmas movie but when Kara settled back on the couch next to her, close enough that their thighs were touching so they could share a blanket, she decided that maybe she could sit through one more.

Two movies later, Lena found herself staring at the ceiling of Kara’s bedroom trying not to freak out over the fact that she was spending two nights in a row with Kara.

This felt like too much. Felt like crossing over a line. One night every now and then could be written off as something friends do.

Two nights, however, seemed different. Too much.

Maybe it was just her over thinking things but the last thing she wanted to do was put a strain on their friendship by being around all the time.

Maybe it was time to pull back a little for both of their sakes.

One of them was bound to get hurt if things kept going like this and Lena was pretty sure it was going to be her.

It wasn’t like she was going to completely shut Kara out but this was for the best. At least that’ what she tried telling herself.

Then Kara got out of the shower and slipped into bed to immediately curl up into her and Lena found herself deciding that pulling back could wait until tomorrow.

Tonight she would just enjoy this...whatever this was.

* * *

 

Alex stared suspiciously at her sister as they both sat atop one of the unused DEO lab tables eating what could easily be described as a feast of Alex’s favorite foods for lunch.

“Not that I don’t enjoy seeing you but for once, there’s no emergencies to attend to so shouldn’t you be at Catco working?”

“It’s my lunch break. Is it so unusual for me to want to have lunch with my sister?”

“Yes,” she said flatly with her eyes narrowing even further in suspicion, “ever since Lena took over Catco it's always ‘Oh sorry, I can’t I’m having lunch with Lena’ or ‘I’m just going to run out and grab something quick so Lena can eat before her meeting’ or whatever.”

She expected some stuttering or even some blushing like usual whenever she tried to tease Kara about the amount of time she spent with Lena but Kara just sighed.

“Okay, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing! Nothing’s wrong, why would you think anythings wrong?” Kara was quick to defend herself.

“You brought my favorite foods. Not just one or two of them but literally every single one of the foods I love including those cookies I love from Canada. I can’t help feeling like you are trying to butter me up for something that I am absolutely not going to like.”

“Noooo, I would never.”

There was silence as Alex gave her that patent Alex Danvers™ look that quickly made Kara uncomfortable enough that she started shifting around on the table.

“Okay, okay. Fine. You’re right. You are not going to like this but I’m going to do it anyway. I have to.”

Alex just continued to stare, knowing that the Look™ would make Kara get to the point faster than if she tried asking questions about it.

“I’m going to tell Lena I’m Supergirl.”

That… was not what she had been expecting.

“Christmas was amazing with everyone there and even after you and Maggie left we all had a good time watching movies and playing board games and stuff and then when everyone else left Lena stayed for a while longer and we watched some more movies and then we went to bed and everything was fine. But then over the next couple of days it’s like she's trying to keep me away and now its been a week and I don’t know what I did wrong. I thought, at first, maybe it was the bracelet because they were kind of a big deal on Krypton and I thought maybe I scared her off even though I didn’t really mean it like that but then I realized literally no one knows about that but me and maybe Kal so it couldn’t be that so then I started thinking maybe she found out about Supergirl.”

Kara took a breath as her ramble ended while Alex took a second to wrap her mind around everything Kara had just said.

“Why do you think she knows about Supergirl now?”

“I don’t know! Maybe I talked in my sleep or something but if that is what it is, I need to make this right. I need to tell her. It’s not like she's really avoiding me or anything but it’s just different, like she's more distant and I don’t like it. It doesn’t feel right. Just like lying to her about this doesn’t feel right either.”

“Okay.”

“...Okay?”

“Tell her.”

Kara immediately hopped off the table to stick her head out the door and shout for Winn.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting Winn so he can check for any anomalies because clearly my sister has been replaced by some kind of shapeshifter.”

“Oh stop it. I just don’t see the point in arguing with you about this since you seem determined to do it. Plus, I kinda assumed she already knew since you two spend so much time together and you were just keeping it from me.”

“What? No. Trust me, she doesn’t know. Or didn’t until now, at least.”

“If you say so. Now, what was this about bracelets and Krypton?”

 

* * *

 

“Babe, give it up already and admit that I am right. She basically gave her her culture’s equivalent of an engagement ring. It doesn’t get much gayer than that.”

She definitely shouldn’t have mentioned this to Maggie but she couldn’t help it, she had to share this new development with her.

“I will not. She said she didn’t really think of the implications until after she had already bought it then decided to go ahead and give it to her since it doesn’t mean anything like that here on earth.”

“Uh huh. She still gave it to her, that’s the part that counts. Luthor might not know the significance of it but now that’s all Little Danvers is going to think about everytime she sees her wear it. They may not be dating yet but they will be.”

“Whatever you say, Mags, whatever you say.”

Alex didn’t have the heart to admit that she was starting to think Maggie might be right after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short but I had to rewrite this about 3 times before I was happy with it. Just a smidge of unsure mildly angsty Lena there but next up is the reveal and its all fluff from there I assure you.


	11. Chapter 11

Nervous didn’t even begin to cover how Kara was feeling right now. She hadn’t even been this nervous her first day as Cat Grants assistant, which was right after the seventh assistant in four months had rushed out in tears.

Even with superpowers, she was afraid of what might happen to her while working for Cat after hearing some not very pleasant rumors but that nervousness had nothing on what she was feeling now.

Today was the day she was going to tell Lena who she really was.

Or at least she would, if she could ever find a spare moment to do so.

First she had to sneak off for super business- because all though it would get the point across, she didn’t think Lena would appreciate a “yeah, so I have to go save the city because I’m Supergirl I’ll be right back” as she flew off the balcony as an explanation- then Snapper had just so urgently needed something and then when she finally got a free minute she found out that Lena was stuck in meetings for the next few hours.

So now she was stress eating her way through her entire candy stash as she reworked an article for Snapper for the third time and listened to Lena completely own the meeting she was currently in.

All night long she had tossed and turned trying to figure out the best way to start this conversation off and in the end she hadn’t really come to a conclusion but at this point she was so on edge she was ready to just tell her and get it over with.

Could stress kill a kryptonian? She felt like she might find out before this was over with.

* * *

 

Owning two companies was hard.

So many investors only wanted to deal with one company or the other and when she was juggling both of them throughout the day it was hard to keep track of who was who especially when they all ended up in the same meeting together.

She was really going to have to talk to Eve about scheduling things better.

Lena had only been sitting down in her office a for a few minutes while weighing the pros and cons of sending Eve to be trained by Jess for a while when there was a knock at her office door.

She took a second to remind herself that CEO’s do not groan in annoyance while they are at work before she called for whoever it was to come in.

James wasn’t exactly the person she was hoping it was but she was just glad it wasn’t Eve telling her it was time for another meeting already.

“Mr. Olsen,” she greeted.

“Ms. Luthor.”

James looked like he was trying to find the right words for what he wanted to say but she really, really wanted him to just get to the point so she could enjoy the rest of her break so she tried to prompt him into speaking.

“What can I do for you?”

“Um, okay right. I’ll just jump right in then. I was wondering if we could get coffee some time? Get to know each other better, boss to boss?”

Maybe in another world, one where she wasn’t falling hard for her best friend and one where she wasn’t completely and absolutely gay, she may have found him charming but in this particular world, she just found her eyes glazing over into a blank look.

God no, this could not be happening.

For once in her life, the universe decided to smile upon her and bring her good fortune in the form of Kara bursting into the office. Literally. The hinges on the door were definitely bent in a way they should not be bent but Lena just pretended to ignore it as usual and instead started thanking her lucky stars for Kara’s good timing.

“Lena! Finally, you are out of those meetings. I need to tell you something important.” Kara finally noticed James standing off to the side where he had jumped out of the way of the violently swinging door.

“Oh, James. I didn’t see you there. Sorry, go ahead and finish. I can wait.”

“Uh,” This was absolutely not a conversation he wanted to continue in front of Kara, who was practically vibrating with impatient energy where she stood. “That’s okay, it wasn’t that important. I’ll just…”

“Are you sure? Okay cool. Perfect.”

James was on his way out the door already but Kara helped him along a little, all but pushing him out the door and shutting the now slightly lopsided door behind him.

It was probably a little rude but she would apologize later. She only had an hour before Lena’s next meeting and she didn’t want to spring this on her and then her have to go straight into a meeting. She wanted Lena to have time to process this on her own if that’s what she needed.

Thank you for saving me from that awkward situation is what Lena wanted to say but instead she furrowed her brow and asked if Kara was okay.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m okay. I just- I feel like you’ve been kind of distant lately and I think I know what I did wrong.”

Her Catco office was a considerable bit smaller than her old one and she mainly only used it to rest between meetings so she hadn’t put much thought into it furniture wise and at this moment, she was really missing her L-Corp couch so they could sit comfortably together.

As it was, she was sitting at her desk while Kara was standing awkwardly in front of it.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Kara. I just have been busy trying to make sure both companies are running smoothly.” She knew the lie fell flat between them because that had never stopped her before but she couldn’t just tell Kara the real reason she had been pulling away.

“No, it’s okay. I think I figured out what it is and I just want you to know that I’m sorry.”

She figured it out? Figured out what? That their plantonic bed sharing was maybe not so platonic for Lena?

Or that it was hard not to interpret her actions as more than friendly even though Lena knew that wasn’t really the case?

Or had she figured out that Lena was just simply head over heels for her?

Instead of voicing any of those thoughts, she just tried to stay calm and let out a simple, “oh?”

It was now or never, Kara had to do it.

“You’ve been pulling away because you figured out that I’ve been lying to you all this time. That I’m...I’m Supergirl.” She stumbled a bit on the last part but Kara was proud of herself for getting it out but now she was afraid to look up from the floor to see Lena’s reaction.

That’s… Huh. It was actually really strange hearing Kara admit it. She had known for so long that Kara was Supergirl but she was beginning to think that Kara would never tell her so it was honestly weird hearing her say it.

Kara couldn’t have been much further from the truth though, that definitely wasn’t why she had been pulling away but Lena was a smart woman and she knew a chance when she saw one. She was just about to jump on that chance when Kara started rambling her apologies.

“I am so sorry about not telling you but there’s the whole DEO and they really want to keep the number of people who know as low as possible and I just kept telling myself that telling you would just be a big mess for everyone involved and then Lillian said you’d hate me when you found out and plus it was really nice having someone who liked me for just me. The Kara Danvers me, I mean. Which is really selfish I know but you started pulling away and I hated it so I went to tell Alex that I was going to tell you no matter what and she actually agreed with me which is strange but I guess you really have been growing on her and-”

“Kara, please. Breathe.” Lena paused while standing up to walk around her desk to be in front of Kara, “or wait, do you even need to breathe?”

“I do… just not quite as much as humans do.” Kara had finally looked up to look Lena in the eyes as she tried to apologize but now that her rambling had been cut off she went back to looking at the floor and shuffling her feet around nervously.

“You were right, sort of, except I already knew.”

“What do you mean?”

“I already knew you were Supergirl. Have for a long time now.” Despite the rather serious conversation they were having, Lena was having a hard time not laughing at the offended look on Kara’s face.

“But-but how? When? I thought I was doing so good.”

“Kara, you told me you flew to L-Corp on a bus the second time we met.”

Kara frowned. “Okay, maybe that wasn’t the best cover up but there’s no way that would have been enough for you to figure it out even if you are probably the smartest person I know. Even more than Winn but don’t tell him I said that.”

“How about when Supergirl told me she was having coffee with Kara at like ten pm? I have an entire list of evidence that I can show you but I’d rather not spend my only good break today on that, if you don’t mind.”

“You’ve been keeping a list? Wait, never mind that. You aren’t mad at me?” The relief in Kara’s voice was very apparent and it was enough to make Lena pull her into a hug. It seemed like the superhero could really use one.

“No, I understand why you had to keep this part of you hidden. It wouldn’t be much of a secret identity if everyone knew. Perhaps if I hadn’t already known I would be a little upset but I imagine it would be mostly at myself for somehow not noticing. I’m glad you finally decided to tell me though. It means more to me than you know.”

Lena released her hold on the alien and took a step back but Kara just let her arms slide down Lena’s arms until she was holding onto her hands.

“Hang on, so if you weren’t mad about that then why have you been so far away lately?”

“I started thinking that it would be hard for you to keep keeping your secret if I was around you all the time so I was trying to give you space, I guess?” It wasn’t the most convincing lie Lena had ever come up with but it was better than most of Kara’s so she wasn’t too worried about it.

“Oh, that’s… very thoughtful of you. But, now that you know there’s no need to worry about that anymore, right? Oh my gosh, it’s so nice that you know now. Are you really sure you are okay with this?”

Kara was still holding onto her hands to Lena gave them a tight squeeze before smiling at Kara.

“I am.”

* * *

 

In hindsight, maybe lying to Kara about her reasons for pulling away was not the best idea in the world.

Sure, it had saved her the trouble of having to explain why she really had distanced herself from her but in the end, it had spectactularly backfired.

Because now she was back in Kara’s bed after she had been talked into in impromptu movie night after work with no excuse to get out of it.

She should have just been honest with her, like Kara had been with her about Supergirl.

It would have been the perfect time to just get all the cards on the table.

Instead, she had chickened out and now she had a warm kryptonian curled up against her back and her resolve to stay away was crumbling.

She was still absolutely certain this was going to end with her crashing and burning in a pit of unrequited love but while it had only been a week and she hadn’t even really distanced herself that much, she had missed this.

Besides, who was she trying to kid? She was already in way too deep to save herself anyway so she might as well just enjoy it while it lasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having a little bit of a hard time trying to get this chapter the way I wanted it but then I saw THAT picture with James and Lena on Tumblr and got so annoyed and figured everyone could use a dose of fluff.


	12. Chapter 12

For not the first time that week, Lena considered that maybe L-Corp should dedicate a research team to stress related heart attack treatment because at the ripe old age of twenty five, she was pretty sure she was going to be needing it sooner rather than later.

All because of Kara.

It was like ever since Kara found out that Lena already knew about Supergirl, she had been even less reserved about invading Lena’s personal space and honestly, Lena hadn’t thought that was even possible.

A brush of the hands here, a hand on her back to guide her along there.

She had even caught a few interns gossiping about how cute of a couple they made.

Lena couldn’t quite bring herself to do it at work but when they were having lunch together or she ended up back at Kara’s apartment for whatever reason, she was trying to learn to be more affectionate too. Trying not to hold herself back so much.

It was definitely going to blow up in her face one of these days but she was going to enjoy it until then.

And by god, enjoy it she was.

She had just gotten used to this new level of ‘friendship’ when Kara had completely thrown her for a loop. Again.

She had kissed her on the cheek as they parted after lunch with promises to meet up for dinner later.

Just, with no hesitation, leaned in after they hugged and planted one on her cheek.

It was all Lena could do not to spontaneously combust right then and there but she was a business woman in her place of business and she had very important business meetings to get to so she didn’t.

But boy was it the only thing she thought about for the rest of the day.

Then it happened again.

And again.

And again.

Whenever they left work at the end of the day.

Whenever they met for lunch and when they left afterwards.

Anytime, really. And for any reason. Kara had kissed her on the cheek right in front of everyone at Catco just because Lena had saved a donut for her the other day.

It was not good for Lena’s heart.

Then one day, it happened. Lena had slipped up.

Lena was running late for a meeting after eating lunch with Kara who had spent the last half of their lunch ranting about Snapper. Like, she needed to leave right now to make it on time but Kara was still talking so without much thought, Lena leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Kara’s cheek that instantly had Kara’s mouth snapping shut in shock.

“I’m sorry, I really have to get to this meeting. Tell Snapper if he keeps it up that I will fire him for you. Okay, I have to go. Bye.”

It wasn’t until Lena got to the elevator on her way up to the meeting that she realized what she had done.

* * *

 

“Babe, are you ready to admit defeat?” Maggie called out loudly as she walked into the apartment, tossing her bag into its normal place by the door.

“Never,” Alex immediately replied but then paused, “but, what in particular, are you talking about?”

“Your totally not straight sister.”

“Oh yeah, weren’t you supposed to have lunch with her and Lena today?”

“I did. And look-” Maggie pulled out her phone and quickly navigated to the camera app. “-I had actually taken out my phone to send you a picture of the menu for the place because we definitely have to go so you can try it sometime but instead, I got a picture of this gayness.”

Alex had to take the phone in her own hand because Maggie was shoving it in face close enough that she couldn’t really focus on it. On the phone was a clear picture of Kara kissing Lena on the cheek.

“So? Friends do that all the time.”

“Dammit Danvers. Stop being so blind.” Maggie grumbled some more as she took her phone back from Alex and then headed into the kitchen for something to drink leaving Alex to grin to herself.

She knew Maggie was right now but she wasn’t going to tell her that.

This was too much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Sorry it's short but it's all I have for now. I've been working on those Advent one shots but now that those are done I can focus more on this story but I wanted to get a chapter out for Christmas. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a few weeks since Lena had first kissed Kara back- on the cheek- and Lena was hesitant to say it but, things were going pretty well.

Their daily lives were filled with greeting kisses, at least weekly excuses for Lena to stay over, and Lena covering for Kara when she had to leave work to save the city.

One of the best perks to this whole arrangement they had going on now- other than the fact that she regularly gets kissed on the cheek by the woman she was in love with, of course- was that James had given up on whatever it was he wanted to pursue with her.

She didn’t think that James thought they were dating- because they weren’t- but he definitely seems to have decided to stay out of whatever they had going on and it was such a relief.

There were only two things that were keeping Lena from enjoying this whole situation fully.

First was the ever present sense of doom that this was going to go horribly wrong but she had gotten pretty good at putting that to the back of her mind lately.

The other thing was something that had been nagging at her lately, but she wasn’t sure what to do about it.

It had occurred to her for the first time the other night when she had climbed into her own bed and settled down in the cold and not as soft as Kara’s sheets.

She caught herself wishing that Kara was there with her, thinking how nice that would be, and she realized that despite the many, many times now that she had stayed at Kara’s, Kara had never stayed at her apartment.

Was that a line that Kara didn’t want to cross? She didn’t know how to ask without sounding weird.

And besides Kara’s apartment was certainly more homey, something you would want to come home to whereas Lena’s was nice and modern but lacked that warm feeling that seemed to settle in every corner of Kara’s apartment so would Kara even be comfortable there?

The idea was tugging at the back of her mind every time she came home to her cold apartment after spending the day with Kara at work but it wasn’t until a few days later that she got the chance to find out.

* * *

 

It was rare for Lena to get a cold but when she did, it was usually pretty bad. Luckily she felt it coming on the night before and had contacted Eve to help switch some meetings around so that she could take the next day to recuperate.

It wasn’t that she forgot to tell Kara that she was sick, she was going to do it in the morning before Kara went to work because she was afraid if she had told her about it that night, Kara would have shown up out of concern and really the only thing Lena wanted to do then was sleep so she didn’t tell her.

And then she ended up sleeping in late for the first time in a very, very long time.

* * *

 

“What do you mean she's not coming in today?” Kara’s high pitched tone got the attention of just about everyone else on the floor.

“It’s nothing to worry about, Ms. Danvers. Ms. Luthor is just taking a sick day. A bit of a cold, she said.”

Nothing to worry about? She had known Lena for over a year and a half now and she had never known her to take a sick day before. The woman had gone back to work the next day with a concussion for Rao’s sake. And to not have let her know? That’s what worried her the most.

She needed to go check on her.

And that’s just what she was going to do.

Or she would have, if she hadn’t turned around to run right into James, knocking the wind right out of him even though he managed to stay on his feet.

“Whoa there, what’s the rush?” Normally he wouldn’t have said anything so he didn’t direct any attention to her leaving for Super business but Winn hadn’t told him about any Super business so far today.

“Lena’s taking a sick day, I’m going to go check on her.”

“Uhhh,” He took note of what seemed to be the entire floor listening in on them and cleared his throat.

“Can I talk to you for a minute? In my office?”

“Fine,” Kara huffed and followed him to his office where he shut the door behind her.

“Okay, look. Taking off for Super stuff is one thing but you can’t just run out in the middle of the day on some whim. People already question how much you leave when you have to be Supergirl, you have to stay here as much as possible.”

“But-”

“I’m sorry but this is one thing I’m going to have to put my foot down on. It’s not just about you either. It’s about me too. I can’t have everyone thinking I just let you do whatever you want, you know? I’m sure she’s fine, she’s probably just resting.”

“But-”

“No buts. You can go on your lunch break to see her but don’t be late getting back.”

She knew he was right, in a way, but she couldn’t help being worried about Lena.

“Fine. Can I at least stay in here for a few minutes before getting started? I need to focus.”

“Sure? What are you-”

Kara didn’t hear anything else he said because she focused her hearing until she singled out on single heartbeat that she knew very well and she finally let a little bit of her worry go since it seemed that Lena was asleep and really was sick if the little sniffles and sneezes she could hear were any indicator.

* * *

 

One of Lena’s favorite things to do in the morning was roll over and open her eyes to see the sun starting to peek over the horizon and spill onto her bedroom floor from the balcony that was across from her bed.

It was a gentle sight, kind on the eyes and a great way to wake up in the early mornings.

However, at noon, it was not a great way to wake up. The sun was blinding and irritating and she was so glad when something suddenly blocked the sun’s path into her room.

She was not proud of how long it took her to realize there shouldn’t have been anything blocking the sun.

Lena shot up in bed, making her head swim, just as Kara was about to knock on the balcony door.

“Sorry! Did I startle you? I should have come the normal way but James is after me about getting back in time so I had to fly.”

Kara’s voice was kind of muffled by the glass of the door but Lena understood enough of it and carefully made her way to unlock the door so Kara could come in.

She was feeling a little better after sleeping but everything was still foggy and her vision was swimming so Lena immediately went to lay back down on her bed.

“It’s okay. I just… wasn’t expecting someone to be on my balcony. Wait, oh no. What time is it? I’m sorry, I meant to text you this morning that I wasn’t coming in today but I guess I slept in.”

“Yeah, you kind of worried me a little bit there. I wanted to rush right over when Eve told me you were sick but that didn’t work out. But! Since it’s lunch time, I brought you some chicken noodle soup, if you feel like eating?”

She wasn’t really sure if she did or not but it did smell delicious so after Kara ventured out to grab a couple of water bottles from the fridge, they sat propped up on pillows on Lena’s bed and ate soup together until Lena couldn’t eat anymore and it was time for Kara to go back to work.

As usual, Kara leaned into give her a kiss goodbye but Lena leaned away at the last second causing Kara to frown.

“I’m sick, you probably shouldn’t.”

“It’s fine, I can’t get human colds.” Kara leaned in again and this time Lena didn’t lean away and for once, Kara’s lips actually felt cool to Lena’s feverish skin.

It was an odd sensation and Lena fell asleep thinking about it not long after Kara headed back to Catco.

She didn’t know how long it had been but when she woke up the next time it was to a voice asking her a question and the sun was definitely not as high or bright as it was when she woke up before.

“Sorry, for waking you up. I just wanted to make sure it was okay if I use your kitchen?”

“Kara, I’ve been in your apartment using all your stuff so many times now. Of course it’s okay. Make yourself at home. Use whatever you want…” Lena wasn’t entirely sure if she finished her sentence before falling back asleep but she woke up a while later to Kara making noise in the kitchen so she figured she must have said enough at least.

When Lena woke up the next time, there was a lovely smell in her apartment and the sun was just starting to set. She wasn’t at a hundred percent but she didn’t feel as foggy and could breath through her nose a little better now so she carefully climbed out of bed and headed into her kitchen that didn’t look like her kitchen anymore.

It really wasn’t that much different, everything that Kara had out to use was stuff she did own but just seeing Kara in the middle of it all, stirring a large pot of something the smelled amazing, just made the place look so different.

Just her being there seemed to brighten up the place.

“Hey there, sleepy head, how are you feeling? I didn’t know if you would be hungry for dinner but Eliza says this is the best potato soup and it is the closest thing humans have to a cure for the common cold so I figured it was worth a shot. Alex swears by it, every time she gets a cold she makes me go get some for her but I figured since you were still sleeping I could just try my hand at making it instead.”

“I think I can manage to eat a little, it smells amazing. Is this a Danvers family recipe?”

“Uh huh. Eliza said one time that it was originally like her great grandmother’s recipe, I think? But Eliza changed it up a little bit to make it even better.”

“I can’t wait to try it then.”

* * *

 

Lena was right. It was nice having Kara in her own bed.

It really wasn’t that much different, but having Kara there in her own apartment was a new and pleasant experience.

After they had their dinner, which really did make Lena feel better, they settled on the couch to watch some TV but Lena only made it through one episode before she was yawning.

Kara had ushered her off to the bed so she could rest and Lena mentioned that most of the clothes she slept in where in her dresser drawers. It was odd being the one to offer clothes since it was normally the other way around but Kara smiled brightly at her and set about finding something for herself to wear.

A few minutes later she was done in the bathroom and slipping in next to Lena, instantly warming up the cool sheets to the perfect temperature for Lena.

With a sigh, Lena curled up next to Kara and fell asleep hoping that they could spend the night here more often.

* * *

 

“Hey Winn? I need you to ping Kara’s tracker for me,” Alex said into her phone as soon as it connected.

“Good morning to you too, is something wrong?”

“I don’t know. I came by to see if she wanted to get breakfast before work and she's not at home and it doesn’t look like she just left.”

“That’s a little strange. Just a sec- annnd, got it. She’s at- wait, isn’t that… Ooooh, this is interesting.”

“What is it?”

“Looks like she's at Lena’s apartment.”

“Thanks,” Alex said then immediately hung up on him before he could say anything else.

Lena staying over was one thing but now that Kara was staying over at Lena’s?

That was a little different.

Maybe it was time she had a talk with her sister about what's going on between her and Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everyone really wants to see this list of evidence Lena has that Kara is Supergirl so I need your help. Admittedly I kinda just skimmed a lot of the later season 2 episodes because of mon-el so there's a lot of things I'm sure I missed in there so if anyone wants to tell me about scenes in there that I missed that could be seen as Kara slipping up, I'll add them to the list.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, finally some more insight into Kara's side of things.

Lena Luthor was not sulking.

CEO’s did not sulk.

They certainly did not sulk just because they haven’t seen their best friend all day and likely wouldn’t with the way things were going.

You’d think considering they were working in the same building now that they would see each other all the time but no, Snapper has had Kara running all over the city today which wasn’t that unusual but most of the time they at least got lunch together.

Only today, Kara was having lunch with her sister so Lena was left to her own devices which meant that she would probably just work through lunch even though she knew Kara would gripe about it later when she inevitably found out.

She just didn’t see the point in interrupting her workflow to break for lunch when she could just grab a granola bar unless she got to spend it with a friend.

And by friend she really just meant Kara because who else would she be getting lunch with?

Sure, maybe it wouldn’t be completely out of the realm of possibilities for her to have lunch with Sam but Sam was just as busy as she was now that she was overseeing L-Corp for her and sure, she had had lunch with Alex and Maggie a couple times now but that was because Kara had been there too.

So, granola bar it was. She just hoped that the ones in the vending machines downstairs weren’t too stale.

She hadn’t needed to so far thanks to Kara but maybe she should start keeping a stash of them in her office again.

Lena checked with Eve to make sure she didn’t have anything that needed her attention at the moment then headed towards the elevator to go downstairs.

On her way to the elevator, she couldn’t help but notice James standing outside his office talking to Maggie. It was strange, Maggie didn’t typically come by Catco, was she looking for Kara?

Lena briefly thought about going over to say hi and let her know that Kara wasn’t around this morning but then thought better of it. Maggie was already talking to James so she probably didn’t need Lena butting into their conversation and besides, James knew that Kara was gone too so he could tell her.

She had stopped when she saw Maggie and just as she resumed walking, she saw James look in her direction then say something to Maggie who turned to look at her.

Well, that couldn’t be good. Was it too much to hope for that they were actually looking at someone else?

“Hey! Little Luthor, I was looking for you. Got a minute?” Maggie called out then jogged over to catch up to where Lena had stopped just in front of the elevators.

“Sure? Should we go back to my office?” Lena had no idea what the detective could want with her. They had gotten along pretty well at Christmas but that was when they were around everyone else.

“Oh no, that’s okay. I actually just wanted to know if you wanted to get lunch with me?”

Lena’s mind immediately ran though all the ways this could go horribly wrong but she also couldn’t be rude to her best friend’s sister’s girlfriend.

“Sure, but if you don’t mind me asking, why?”

Maggie just shrugged but had a glint in her eye that worried Lena a little. “Alex abandoned me to go spend time with Little Danvers and I figured that meant you would be free for lunch so I thought why not? So can we go now or..?”

This wasn’t going to end well, she just knew it.

* * *

 

“So first of all, I’d like to thank you for detaching yourself from Lena’s hip for an hour to come have lunch with me,” Alex said as soon as she and Kara had slid into the booth and the waitress took their drink orders.

Kara frowned. “I don’t- I’m not… Is it really that rare for us to have lunch?”

“Yes,” Alex said flatly. “That time you came to the DEO to butter me up so you could tell Lena about you know who was the first time we had had lunch in a long while and we haven’t had lunch since.”

“Sorry. I’ll try to do better. It’s just hard to balance everything with Snapper breathing down my neck about one thing or another and keeping the city safe and spending time with everyone. I think it was almost easier when I was Mrs. Grant’s assistant. I was busy but at least I knew what to expect each day.”

Alex saw an opening and took it while casually sipping on her drink that the waitress had just brought. “It’s okay, I understand. It was really hard for me to balance everything when I started spending time with Maggie too.”

Kara found herself nodding her head in agreement before she stopped and thought about what Alex was implying. Before she could say anything though, the waitress was back again, this time ready to take their orders.

“So…” Alex began once the waitress had left to put in their orders. “Is there anything you’d like to tell me?”

“I don’t think so?” Kara tried really hard to think of anything she might have forgotten to tell Alex about but nothing was coming to mind.

“Are you sure?”

“Alex, please. I really don’t know what you are talking about.”

Kara picked a rather unfortunate time to take a sip of her soda because the next words out of Alex’s mouth caused her to sputter and choke.

“Why haven’t you told me you are dating Lena.”

Alex sat innocently, waiting patiently for Kara to cough the fizzy liquid out of her lungs and get ahold of herself again.

“Why would you think-? We’re not- Alex!” Kara’s eyes were so wide Alex was almost afraid they would fall right out of her head but then Kara took note of the other customers in the dinner staring at her after her outburst and took a deep breath to calm herself.

“Okay first of all, do you really think I would keep something like that a secret from you? Second, Lena and I are not-” Kara’s cheeks flushed bright red. “-dating.”

“You spent the night at her apartment.”

“So? Wait how did you even know that?”

“Don’t worry about it. Just-” Alex sighed, “I just want you to know it’s okay. I know I haven’t exactly been a member of the Lena Luthor fan club but she makes you so happy so how could I complain? Even if you don’t want to admit the truth now, just know that I’m happy for you two.”

By now Kara’s blush had spread to her ears she was blushing so hard.

“Oh my gosh, Alex stop. Stop. I’m really happy that you are so supportive of this but seriously, we are not dating.”

Luckily, Kara was saved from further embarrassment for a few minutes by the arrival of their food but it only took a few bites for Alex to jump back into it.

“So you really aren’t dating?”

“No.”

There was a pause. “Are you sure?”

“I’m pretty sure I’d know if I was dating someone, Alex.”

“Just checking.”

* * *

 

In order to avoid an awkward conversation about where to eat at since she didn’t really know what the detective liked, Lena suggested they go to Noonan’s since it was close and had a bit of everything once they got in the elevator and headed down to Maggie’s car.

It was a silent ride but not too uncomfortable and before too long they were seated at a table.

After their drinks were ordered, Lena found she couldn’t take it anymore. She just wanted to get to the bottom of this.

“Look, I’m sorry but I’m having a hard time believing that you just randomly decided you wanted to spend time with me today.”

Maggie leaned back in her side of the booth and regarded Lena for a minute before grinning.

“Right to the point, I like that. Fine, I do have an ulterior motive but I really did think it would be fun to get to know you a little better.”

“And?” Lena questioned when Maggie didn’t expand on that any further.

“It’s about Kara.”

Immediately Lena tensed up and leaned forward slightly, giving Maggie her full attention.

Was something wrong with Kara? Was she in danger? Was Maggie plotting something? She really hoped not. She did not want to be the one to have to break that kind of news to the Danvers sisters.

“Whoa there, relax a little. You look like I’m about to tell you she’s dead or something, chill. I just wanted to ask a few questions.”

Lena’s eyes narrowed at the detective but she did lean back in her seat in an effort to appear more relaxed.

“I just wanted to know what your intentions are with Kara.”

“My... intentions?”

Lena didn’t know why she was surprised. After everything she's been through, after everything she’s done to help everyone, they still think she’s Kara’s friend to hurt her. Of course, they do.

She was never going to escape the Luthor reputation.

“Yeah, you know. Intentions… like romantic intentions?”

Lena was staring at her blankly now, it was out of shock but Maggie thought she still wasn’t understanding what she was talking about so she kept on.

“I mean, I just want to know if you are banging Little Danvers so I can rub it in Alex’s face that I was right.”

Of all the ways Lena had imagined this going wrong, this was not one of them.

This was so much worse.

* * *

 

“So she has a toothbrush at your apartment, she has a drawer of clothes at your apartment, spends probably more time at your apartment than she does at hers, and you cuddle.”

“I really regret telling you that last part now. Can you please just let it go?”

“I’m just trying to get the facts straight here. Or well, not so straight.” Alex chuckled to herself at that one while Kara just groaned. “And now you kiss each other.”

The blush that had just started to fade was back and Kara was quick to clarify. “On the cheek! On the cheek! You can’t tell me that’s not something that friends do.”

“Well, yeah. But like occasionally. Not like you two.”

Kara wasn’t really sure how it happened but somehow Alex had tricked her into telling her everything that had been happening with her and Lena recently. It was supposed to help her prove they weren’t dating but now she was greatly regretting telling Alex anything.

Alex tried to point out more things to her but when Kara started thumping her head on the table repeatedly, Alex finally gave in and held her hands up in a surrendering motion.

“Okay, okay. I’m done. All I’m saying is that this sounds like exactly how Maggie and I were when we first started dating so you can see how I thought you and Lena were dating, right? I know I’m probably not the best when it comes to relationships but I’m pretty sure when you willingly spend all your free time with someone, it means you like them.”

“If I agree that I understand how you came to that conclusion can we drop it so that we can eat the rest of our food in peace before I decide to never have lunch with you again?”

* * *

 

“Is that your final answer? You don’t have to lie to me, you know. If you don’t want me to tell Alex, that’s fine, I can live with just knowing that I was right even if I can’t tell her.”

Lena just continued to vehemently shake her head no.

“Because I’m the last person who would be judging you, if that’s what you are worried about.”

“I’m not. We’re not. I- We are friends. Just friends.”

Maggie just sat there, silently staring at Lena like she was trying to figure out if she was telling the truth or not.

Thankfully, the waitress reappeared with their drinks and to take their food order before Lena got too extremely uncomfortable with Maggie’s staring.

The reprieve didn’t last long though.

“Just friends?”

“Yes.”

“Friends with benefits?”

“No!”

A beat of silence.

“Gal pals?”

“Dammit, Maggie.”

“Okay, I’m sorry. I’m just having a hard time understanding how you two aren’t together and I’m not even around you two that often.”

“We aren’t.”

Another beat of silence.

“But do you want to be?”

Lena groaned.

* * *

 

Kara loved her sister. She really did.

But right now, she was not her favorite person.

Sure, Alex had finally dropped the subject of her and Lena and they had had a really nice lunch together after that but now Kara had a problem.

A big problem.

She couldn’t stop thinking about what Alex said.

It wasn’t like she didn’t know how close her and Lena had become lately but she hadn’t really thought of what it might look like to other people.

She was just doing what felt right. What felt natural.

She had just never really thought about what that meant, that it just felt so normal to be around Lena.  
Did she like Lena?

Of course she liked Lena, but did she _like, like_ Lena?

That was crazy. Alex was crazy for thinking it.

Lena was her friend.

If she liked Lena like that she would want to kiss her. And since kisses on the cheek absolutely did not count in this situation, she could safely say she had never thought about kissing Lena on the lips.

So clearly, Alex was wrong.

Kara nodded to herself, deciding to put this out of her mind and get back to work before Snapper realized she had just been staring off into space for the last couple of minutes but as soon as she turned to head down to pick up her next assignment, she caught sight of Lena stepping out of the elevator.

Kara didn’t get the feeling that something was truly wrong but Lena came out of the elevator running her hand through her hair frustrated and clearly frazzled by something.

Her lips were turned down into a frown as she sighed and settled back into CEO mode.

It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary but for some reason the sight of Lena just struck a chord in Kara today and her eyes widened as a thought crossed her mind.

_Oh Rao, she did want to kiss her._


	15. Chapter 15

There were a lot of things Kara was proud of.

She was proud of all the good she was doing as Supergirl. She was proud of the work she was doing as Kara Danvers. She was proud she was still the reigning Mario Kart champion in their friend group.

What Kara was not proud of was the way she flung herself away from her desk and zipped out of the thankfully not very occupied room to avoid having to see Lena after _those_ thoughts entered her head.

She was also not proud of how relieved she was when Snapper sent her after another out of the way article that took her up the rest of her afternoon so she didn’t see Lena the rest of the day.

She needed some time to think about this and think about it she did.

It was all she could think about for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

“Hey, babe,” Maggie greeted Alex with a kiss when she walked in the door to their apartment since she got home first this time.

“Hey, you.”

“How was lunch with your sister? I haven’t started anything for dinner yet. I figured we could just eat the leftovers from yesterday.”

Alex set about taking off her jacket and putting her gun up before ending up flopping onto the couch to relax for a little bit. A couple seconds later, a cold beer was being pressed into her hand and her legs were being shoved off the couch so Maggie could have a place to sit too.

‘It was good. I kind of have a confession to make though. I was pretty sure you were right about something going on between those two, I just couldn’t let you have the satisfaction of winning but there really seems to be nothing going on? Kara really doesn’t seem to think of Lena that way.”

Maggie had such a smug grin on her face from Alex admitting that she thought she was right that Alex was considering kissing the grin off her face but before she could, Maggie started speaking.

“Well, maybe Kara doesn’t realize her feelings yet but I think Lena does. I may have drug her out for lunch since I figured she would be free since you were having lunch with your sister. I may have also grilled her about her intentions. She never would admit to anything but those feelings are definitely there. I can tell. The bad part is that she will never give in and admit them to Kara.”

“You sure?”

“Positive. I think she’s just too afraid to rock the boat. To take the risk of things changing between them.”

“So what do you think we should do?”

Maggie just gave her a blank look. “What do you mean? We just needed to know if I was right or not, we can’t go interfering in their love lives. We aren’t playing matchmakers here. That would be wrong.”

“Oh… I-uh.”

Maggie could only keep a straight face for all of thirty seconds while Alex stumbled and tried to backtrack.

“God, Danvers, I’m joking. Of course we are going to play matchmaker. The way I see it, we can work this from two angles. One, we get Kara to realize her feelings so she can be the one to woman up and tell Lena how she feels. Two, we get Lena to woman up and admit her feelings. But to be able to do that, the woman needs more friends. I know she has Sam too but maybe if she realizes she’s really not as alone as she thinks she is, it would be easier for her to admit her feelings?”

“So your plan is basically to befriend her in hopes that she will confide in you and you’ll be able to talk her into telling Kara?”

“Uh, no. My plan is for us to befriend her so that we can both help steer her in the right direction. You’re in on this too. Besides mark my words, she will be your sister-in-law one of these days, you’ll need to get along with her.”

“We get along fine.”

“You barely know her. We barely know her. It’s time to change that. Come on, it’ll be fun.” Maggie playfully pushed at the part of Alex that was closest to her which happened to be her thigh since she was spread all over the other half of the couch.

“Fine, whatever. What do we do about Kara though?”

“That’s up to you, babe. She's your sister. I’m sure you’ll figure something out.”

As soon as Maggie said that, the door to the apartment swung open with a bang and both women flew off the couch into a defensive stance, ready to take on whoever dared break in.

However, it just turned out to be one Kara Danvers with a hand covering her eyes.

“Please be dressed, please be dressed. I know I should have knocked but I couldn’t wait. I need your help with something.”

Maggie’s reaction was to snort at the sight of Supergirl dramatically shielding her eyes from whatever sight she thought she might walk in on but Alex immediately responded with worry.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

“I’m having a crisis.”

“What happened? Did someone hurt you? Is it kryptonite again? Who-” Alex was cut off by Kara finally taking her hand from her eyes, deciding it was probably safe since they hadn’t yelled at her to get out yet, and pointed a finger at Alex.

“It’s your fault.”

“Mine? What did I do?”

“You kept saying all those things at lunch and now I can’t stop thinking about kissing Lena, that’s what!” Kara paused as her face flushed. “Oh Rao, I can’t believe I just said that out loud.”

Alex and Maggie just looked at each other with eyebrows raised.

Maybe this would be easier than they thought.

 

* * *

 

Lena’s mood hadn’t improved much the rest of the day. Sadly, the lunch interrogation was probably the highlight of her day so far. It hadn’t been too bad once Maggie had finally stopped questioning her, she liked to think they got along pretty well, bonding over the Danvers sisters and their knack for finding trouble, among other things. She was still pretty frazzled by Maggie’s line of questioning though.

Was it really that obvious how deeply she had fallen for Kara? It was an unsettling thought but one she pushed out of her mind for now. There wasn’t much she could do about it, after all.

After lunch, Kara apparently had to go off on another assignment and while Lena was glad for it for a little while so she would have time to get her emotions back in check, by the time the day was over she was missing her friend. They had been texting back and forth like usual most of the day but it just wasn’t the same so that’s how Lena found herself sitting on Kara’s couch that evening.

Alone.

It certainly wasn’t the first time she had been here alone since Kara had come clean about Supergirl and no longer hid that she had to rush off sometimes but this felt a little different.

Normally Kara knew she was coming over because they had already planned it ahead of time or Lena texted her and usually got way too many happy and heart emojis in reply.

This time though, Kara hadn’t texted her back yet and she hadn’t really thought about it until she had let herself in with the spare key Kara had given her a while back.

Oh well, surely she would text back soon.

Except, half an episode of some mystery show she found on Netflix later, there was still no reply.

So naturally, Lena started thinking the worst.

There was nothing on the news and no Supergirl sightings on twitter so she was pretty sure she wasn’t out doing that, unless it was something serious enough that it was being kept a secret from the public.

If it wasn’t Super related, there was only one more thing Lena could think of and it made her heart sink to her stomach.

What if Maggie had told Kara what they talked about? Or rather, just her suspicions about Lena’s feelings since she had not admitted to anything? Was Kara avoiding her? Was Kara upset that she had done all these overly friendly things with her, now knowing that Lena was reading more into them?

She didn’t think she could handle it if Kara was disappointed in her or worse, disgusted by her.

There’s no way Kara would feel the same way she did but she had hoped that if her feelings ever got revealed that Kara would at least take it in stride. But maybe that was too much to hope for.

Maybe Kara knew she was at her apartment and that’s why she hadn’t come home yet, because she didn’t want to see her?

She shouldn’t be here.

With her mind made up, Lena shut off the TV, slipped her shoes back on, and headed for the door.

Just as it opened.

* * *

 

Kara felt nervous but strangely excited after leaving Alex and Maggie’s apartment.

She had endured endless teasing from Maggie over having her first “gay panic” as Maggie called it, but in the end, she had gotten some valuable advice from them.

She just needed to talk to Lena about this. Maggie had drilled it into her head that communicating was the best thing she could do for both Lena and herself.

It was like telling her about Supergirl. She would just lay out all her cards on the table and be done with it. After all, they had promised no more secrets and this was definitely a secret.

It was new and terrifying but she could do it. It wasn’t fair to Lena to continue the way they had now that she was realizing that her feelings for her friend were not exactly strictly platonic.

When had they shifted from purely friendly feelings? Kara had spent the entire flight back to her apartment trying to figure that out but she couldn't say for sure. It was Alex and the sudden thought about kissing Lena earlier in the day that had made her realize it, but once she did it felt like maybe this was something that had been gradually happening but she hadn’t noticed.

It just felt so natural. So meant to be that she had never questioned it.

Maggie had let out a long whistle and announced that she definitely had it bad when she had tried to explain that to them, much to Kara’s embarrassment but she forgave both of them for their teasing considering how much they had actually helped her out tonight.

She was definitely going to talk to Lena about this. Maybe tomorrow, after work. They could order in and have a nice dinner, maybe a little wine before she dove into this conversation.

That would be great. An excellent idea. An idea that really sounded like a date, now that she thought about it.

Maybe not the wine then? Would that make it seem less like a date? Or no, Lena would probably need the wine for this conversation so maybe no dinner? But then again, she didn’t want to do this on an empty stomach.

Kara was so busy trying to figure this out that she didn’t realize that there was a person in her apartment right away.

“Gah! L-Lena! You startled me! Oh no, did we have something planned? I’m so sorry, I was with Alex and Maggie, I didn’t know.”

Kara moved to hang her jacket up and pulled her phone out of her pocket, only just now noticing the texts from Lena.

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry, I didn’t even see your texts until now. There was just something important I needed to talk to them about and I guess I didn’t pay attention to the notification sound.”

“Its okay, don’t worry about it. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s okay. It was just… something personal. No big deal.” Kara was trying hard to keep it together, to not let her eyes wander to Lena’s lips and to not just dissolve into a blushing embarrassed mess around the woman but it was hard. Plus Lena was giving her an odd, uncertain look that Kara couldn’t quite place.

“Did um… Did Maggie say anything about lunch?”

The patented Kara Danvers crinkle appeared on her forehead as she tried to figure out what Lena was talking about. “No? What do you mean?”

Lena visibly relaxed at that, leaving Kara even more confused. “Oh, it’s nothing. She just dragged me out to lunch since Alex was having lunch with you today.”

“Oh, no she didn’t mention anything about that. Did you have a good time? She can be a little intense sometimes.”

“It was interesting for sure, she's means well though. I think. Speaking of meaning well, I was thinking that maybe we could have a movie night, if you want? I didn’t get to see you all day today and I kind of missed you but I can go if you’d rather not? I did just barge in without making sure it was okay.”

“No, no. That sounds great. I just wasn’t expect anyone to be here when I opened the door. Actually, I was just going to see what I could put together with what I have in the fridge but since you are here, that gives me an excuse to fly over to that little italian place on the other side of the city. Doesn’t some of their pasta sound amazing right now?” Kara was practically drooling at the thought of it so of course, Lena couldn’t help but agree then Kara was off out the window.

It didn’t take her long to get to the place but she still had to wait for them to cook their order so while waiting, she ducked out and picked up a bottle of a nice red wine to go with their meal. It was sooner than she had planned but this was the perfect chance. She was going to tell her after they were done eating.

By the time their food was done and she sped back to the apartment, Lena had already gotten changed out of her work attire and into leggings and a t-shirt and made herself comfortable on the couch.

Rao, she never realized how much she enjoyed seeing the casual side of Lena.

Maggie was totally right. She did have it bad.

She was definitely going to tell her after they ate. She could do this.

* * *

 

She couldn’t do it.

She just couldn’t make the words come out of her mouth and ruin the nice evening they were having.

Dinner was fantastic and Lena had consumed enough of the wine to be talked into finally giving in and playing video games with Kara, despite refusing to all the other times Kara asked. It just wasn’t something she cared for, she would always say but once she got the hang of Mario Kart, she seemed to be enjoying herself.

Lena even won a few races, but only because Kara kept getting distracted staring at Lena instead of the screen.

She just couldn’t do it.

They found themselves in bed, Lena curled up into Kara’s side like usual and Kara couldn’t find the strength to say the words.

There’s no way someone as amazing as Lena could ever feel that way about her so the best she could hope for was that nothing really changed. That Lena would still be okay with the way things were.

But what if she wasn’t? She was pretty sure that, this wouldn’t break their friendship completely, but would they still have this closeness?

It would be hard to go back to the way things were before but she knew she needed to tell her.

Tomorrow.

She would tell her tomorrow.

Definitely.


	16. Chapter 16

She was a coward. A horrible, no good coward and she knew it but for the life of her, Kara couldn’t make the words come out of her mouth.

Give her a twenty foot tall, slimy, spiky alien and she could take care of it no problem. Give her an article that she had less than an hour to write because of said slimy alien and she could do that.

But when it came to telling her best friend something that could- and probably would- lead to no more cuddles with said best friend? She just couldn’t do it.

Even though the guilt was eating at her something terrible.

But everytime she thought she finally had gathered enough courage and was just going to blurt it out, something always came up. One time it was a Supergirl emergency, one time it was that Lena was running late for a meeting, and one time it was because James was hanging around.

Then, this morning, she thought this was it. They were going to go to lunch, slide into their booth in the back of Noonan’s and she was just going to come out with it, no matter what. Even if the city was exploding around them, she was going to tell Lena how she felt.

Except, they never actually made it to Noonan’s.

Snapper had called her down to yell at her about something wrong in her article right before they were going to leave for lunch and by the time she got back up to where she had left Lena, the CEO was gone.

“Uh hey, Eve? Do you know where Lena went?” Kara called out as the assistant rushed past her carrying a stack of folders.

“Oh she left with her friend a few minutes ago for lunch.”

That was weird. “Was it Sam?”

Eve paused to think about it for a minute. “No, I don’t think so. She’s the tall one, right? This was the kinda short one but don’t tell her I said that because I think she’s a cop or something and she looks like she could probably snap me in half.”

“You mean Maggie?”

“Yeah! That’s the one. I couldn’t remember her name but I think that’s it. She came and insisted Ms. Luthor get lunch with her.”

That was very weird. “Oh, okay. Thanks, Eve.”

Eve nodded and continued on her way, as soon as she was gone, Kara pulled out her phone, intent on calling Maggie to see what the hell was going on but when she did, she found a text from Maggie already.

_“Hey, Little Danvers. I’m stealing your girl for lunch. She’s my friend too, you know, you can’t monopolize her all the time. Don’t worry, I’ll bring her back in one piece.”_

So instead she called Alex with a frown on her face, waited impatiently for Alex to pick up, and then started talking as soon as she heard the call connect without even giving Alex a chance to say hello.

“Your girlfriend has the _worst_ timing.”

There was a pause and then a sigh. “What did she do this time?”

“She took Lena to lunch.”

“And this is a bad thing because…? Surely you can survive one lunch without her presence or do you really have it that bad for her? Oh… Oh my god are you jealous?? Of Maggie? Kara, no-”

“Alex,” Kara cut her sister off with a whine, “I was going to tell her. At lunch. You two were all about me telling her how I felt and now you are messing it all up.”

“Oops. Sorry, maybe you can tell her tonight then? Maggie is dead set on being her friend so you should probably expect this to happen more often. In fact she’s also planning to drag us all out when some new vegan restaurant opens across town so you should probably prepare yourself for that but look, I really gotta go. I have to go brief some new agents so I’ll talk to you later okay?”

With a grumbled “goodbye” Kara ended the call and slipped her phone back into her pocket.

Tonight then.

For sure.

Like, for real this time.

* * *

 

“Welcome back, Ms. Luthor. Did you have a good lunch with your friend?” Eve asked as soon as Lena walked back onto the floor.

“I did, thank you.” It was her standard reply but for once, she had actually meant it. Maggie was actually really fun to be around when she wasn’t trying to get her to confess if she had feelings for Kara or not. Plus, she didn’t seem to care that she was a Luthor which was a rare but great thing.

She did, however feel bad about essentially ditching Kara but the detective was not taking no for an answer and assured her that she had texted Kara to let her know but she still felt bad.

Then again, Kara had been acting a little strange the last few days and seemed particularly odd about getting lunch today so maybe having lunch with Maggie was a good thing.

Lena intended to apologize to Kara about missing lunch but just as she caught Kara’s eye from where she was sitting at her desk, Eve was telling her about the meeting with the budget committee she had in a few minutes so she only managed to send a smile and a wave to Kara before she had to get to work.

She would just have to make a point to talk to her later then.

* * *

 

“Ponytail! Ponytail! Gah, I swear she’s never around-” Snappers gruff voice rushed through the open office door, effectively cutting through Lena’s peaceful concentration as she took over James’ office to go over some questionable financial reports from the last couple of months.

“I assume you are looking for Kara?” she asked as she walked out of the office and approached the man who was definitely distracting the other employees who were just trying to do their jobs.

“No, that’s just what I call Olsen since he’s got such a nice head of hair,” he said flatly. “Of course I am but, as usual, she doesn’t seem to be around.”

“She’s taking care of something for me.” She wasn’t, but Lena had gotten a single random emoji text earlier which was Kara’s super secret way of letting her know she had Super business to take care of.

“She’s my reporter, not your errand girl, Luthor. I need her to cover a story about a fire on east Worthington street.”

“Well, I suppose it’s your lucky day because she shouldn’t be too far from there. I’ll let her know to head that way.” She already had her phone out, acting like she was calling Kara.

“What makes you think she will answer your call when she’s answered precisely none of my messages in the last hour?”

“Maybe she just likes me better than you?” For show, Lena pretended that Kara answered the phone and pretended to talk to her as she walked back into James’ office, shutting the door on Snappers reddening face. In the reflection of one of the many monitors on the wall, she could see him stomping his way back to the elevators, presumably to go back to his desk.

Once she was seated back at her computer, she pulled up one of the various feeds that was airing of Supergirl saving people from a fire, and then sent off a quick message to Kara letting her know that Snapper expected a report on it when she got back. She assumed Kara would already know that since apparently Snapper had already sent her messages about it but she told Snapper she would let her know and she was a woman of her word so she did.

A couple minutes later, once everyone was saved and the fire was out, a smug grin spread across Lena’s face as she got a reply with a string of thumbs up emojis, knowing that given the time frame, Kara had replied to her before replying to Snapper.

It was the little things that made life great.

* * *

 

Once the fire was out, Kara had gone back to the scene dressed as Kara the reporter and gotten eyewitness accounts and statements and the other various things she would need for her article and then rushed back to write it before Snapper’s head exploded. No sooner had she gotten it done, another fire broke out and it turned into a serial arsonist case that took her the rest of the day to catch then of course, she had to rewrite her entire article since it wasn’t just a one time occurance and was actually something much bigger so by the time everyone was packing up to go home, Kara was still there typing away even after Lena left.

An hour later, Kara’s phone buzzed with a picture of a rather large, delicious looking lasagna from Lena and a message about coming over for dinner when she was done so of course, Kara justified using a little super speed to finish her article and then sped over to Lena’s apartment for a very yummy dinner.

Then of course dinner turned into catching up on the latest show they were watching and then turned into climbing into Lena’s bed together.

Which was actually perfect for Kara’s plans to finally confess her feelings. At least this way, if it made Lena uncomfortable then she could just go back to her own apartment instead of having to watch Lena get up and leave if this was happening at Kara’s apartment.

Though she was really hoping for the better option of Lena just being okay with it and they can just continue the way they are without Kara feeling guilty all the time.

Of course, the best option would be a miracle happening and Lena feeling the same way but there was no chance of that ever happening so Kara told herself she would be happy as long as things could just stay the same.

But, even if Lena did take a step back from all this, she hoped they could still be friends. She was going to do her best not to let these feelings get in the way of anything. It would be hard, but she could do it.

If she could just get the words out.

They were in bed with Lena on her side facing away from Kara with Kara wrapped around her back, effectively spooning her. It was nice and comfortable and it allowed Kara to bury her face into Lena’s hair so that she didn’t have to see her face when she confessed.

There was never going to be a more perfect moment than this.

She had to do it now.

“Hey, Lena?”

Breathe.

“Hmm?” Lena turned a little to look over her shoulder at her but Kara faltered and there was just silence.

Goodnight kisses- on the cheek- had been fairly common recently but Lena had been too tired to think about it and Kara had been too distracted so it hadn’t happened when they first climbed in so logically, that’s what Lena figured Kara wanted.

So Lena turned over a little more so that she was actually facing Kara and leaned over and slightly up, aiming for the cheek closest to her.

When Kara felt Lena turn in her arms, she squeezed her eyes shut, afraid she would lose what little courage she was still holding onto if she looked at Lena right now.

She had to do it now. No more waiting.

“There’s something-” Kara turned her head a little, subconsciously following the sound of Lena’s movement since her eyes were still shut tight and Lena’s lips met something that was so much softer and wetter than the skin of Kara’s cheek.


	17. Chapter 17

_So soft._

Was Lena’s first thought.

An incoherent string of panic and internal cursing was her second thought as her genius brain essentially short circuited as she realised what was currently happening.

Her lips were on Kara’s lips.

They were kissing.

Oh god, they were _kissing._

This wasn’t supposed to happen, she had just been aiming for Kara’s cheek but she had been tired and Kara had moved at just the right time and now Lena was panicking more than ever.

It had been a while since she had panicked over Kara last, ever since she had just decided to give up and just enjoy things while they lasted, it had been nice but this was a whole new level of panic.

It felt like hours, years even but really was probably only a matter of seconds before Lena finally got her wits about her enough to detach her lips from the other woman’s.

* * *

 

 

_There’s something I need to tell you. I really like you. Is this okay?_

It’s what she had been practicing all day to say. It was short and simple but Kara was afraid if she tried to get it all out at once, she would never do it so she wanted to get right to the point.

If Lena still wanted to talk to her afterwards and wasn’t completely freaked out by her admission of feelings, then she could explain a little more.

_There’s something I need to tell you. I really like you. Is this okay?_

It was easy. She knew she could do this. She was Supergirl. She could do this.

_There’s something I need to tell you. I really like you. Is this okay?_

Except her sentence had been interrupted by soft lips touching her own and everything stilled for a moment.

The sounds of the city that was always with Kara faded into silence as all her senses were suddenly focused on the light pressure of Lena’s lips on her own.

When the pressure lifted away, Kara found herself talking again, her brain desperately trying to remember what was happening before lips found hers and all higher brain functions ceased.

_There’s something I need to tell you. I really like you. Is this okay?”_

Is what she was supposed to finish saying.

“-is this okay?” is what actually came out of her mouth.

It took a second but then Kara’s still closed eyes shot open wide at the realization that she had manage to get distracted and leave out the most important part.

She knew Lena hadn’t meant to actually kiss her. She knew it was an accident and now somehow, she had just managed to make it even worse by seemingly asking if Lena was okay with it.

Of course she wouldn’t be okay with it! Oh Rao, of all the ways she had expected this confession to go, this is not one of them.

Now she had just completely messed everything up and didn’t even begin to know how to fix this. If it even could be fixed.

Did she try to explain what she actually meant to say? Would that just make things even worse? Surely that’s the last thing Lena wanted to hear about after she accidentally kissed her.

Should she just slip out of bed and speed back to her apartment and save them both some embarrassment? That was looking like the best option, really. Maybe if she was extremely lucky Lena would be willing to forget any of this even happened? Maybe she would even think it was just a weird dream?

Kara was just getting ready to take her chances and slip away when she heard Lena breathe out one word that sent Kara’s heart into overdrive.

“Yes.”

* * *

 

Was she okay with it? Absolutely.

Did she think she should admit that? Absolutely not.

The way Kara’s eyes went wide after she had asked if she was okay with it led Lena to believe that maybe that wasn’t what she had meant to ask but Lena had promised herself she was going to go with the flow of things, so she was.

Even if the “flow” felt more like it had just turned into a raging rapid river heading straight towards a waterfall.

The feeling that this was only going to hurt her in the long run, when Kara finally decides they have gone too far, came back with a vengeance but Lena firmly pushed the feeling away when Kara spoke.

“Okay,” Kara said so quietly that if Lena hadn’t been lying right next to her, she probably wouldn’t have heard it then gave a small nod of her head like she had just decided something.

Then Lena watched as Kara leaned forward.

* * *

 

Kara had no idea what was happening right now but Lena had said yes, that she was okay with this so with an unexpected burst of courage, she started leaning forward towards Lena. Her eyes were shut tightly because she was nervous so when Lena leaned forward as well and their lips connected before Kara expected them to, she almost pulled away in shock.

Almost.

This kiss was even better than the first one, most likely do to this one not being an accident.

It was soft and sweet.

It was amazing.

There wasn’t a lot of heat or passion behind it, it was a lot like most things they did.

It just felt right.

Meant to be.

Until Lena’s phone buzzed softly, letting them know that if they wanted to get a full night’s sleep before Lena’s alarm would wake them early in the morning, they needed to go to sleep immediately.

It should have been extremely awkward when they pulled apart the second time, as it really sunk in what they had just done but there was only a little bit of silence for a few seconds before Kara found herself smiling gently.

“Good night, Lena.”

“Good night, Kara.” She felt the words more than she heard them as Lena curled back into her side and settled down to sleep. The day was long for both of them so it didn’t take long before they both feel asleep.

* * *

 

She thought, at first, that it was her fault that they didn’t get a chance to talk about the kissing the next morning after she had woken up when Lena’s alarm went off and quickly shut it off before falling back to sleep, only waking up again nearly an hour later as Lena practically flew out of bed and hurried to get dressed so they wouldn’t be late to work.

She thought that the rushed morning was why nothing had been said about it but as they went throughout the day, easily falling into their normal routines, she realized that maybe Lena just didn’t want to talk about it.

It hurt, but she could live with that at long as Lena was still her friend.

Even if Snapper had had to yell at her three separate times today for staring off into space while daydreaming about a certain CEO’s lips.

That was something she was going to have to work on but she didn’t know how she could possibly forget that wonderful feeling. Plus, she wanted to make sure she never forgot it since it would probably never happen again.

It was two days before they ended up spending the night together again, this time at Kara’s apartment.

Lena had had some late night conference calls with investors overseas the past two days and Kara had been helping out at the DEO a lot, helping to train the new batch of agents that had come to work for them.

They had seen each other during the day and had lunch like usual and it was like nothing was different. Kara was almost convinced that maybe she was the one that had been dreaming and that maybe the kissing hadn’t happened.

Until they were settled in bed and it happened again.

Kara really, really wanted to kiss her again but she didn’t want to just go for it since Lena had said nothing about it in the last two days so with a small sigh, Kara decided to go for a normal cheek kiss instead. It landed a little closer to the corner of Lena’s mouth than it should have but she was fully prepared to apologize and blame it on the odd angle since they were both lying down if Lena said something about it.

She was not prepared for the brief look of disappointment that flashed across Lena’s face when she pulled back.

“What?” Kara asked softly and watched as a faint blush spread across Lena’s cheeks in the dark of the room.

“I thought you were going to…” Lena seemed to catch herself, “uh, nevermind. Sorry, forget about it. Goodnight.”

Lena tried to turn away but a hand touching her cheek gently kept her from fully turning and then soft lips were on hers again.

 

* * *

 

Maggie was going to have a great morning. It was Saturday, she didn’t have to work and Alex didn’t either. They had planned to both sleep in but Maggie found herself wide awake at her normal time so being the amazing girlfriend she was, she decided to go ahead and slip out of bed and make breakfast for Alex. They could lay around and have breakfast in bed and relax.

It would be worth having to change the sheets to get all the crumbs out later.

It was a great plan. One that she was very focused on as she walked out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen.

She was thinking about which fruits would go best with the rest of the meal so she could cut some up and make it look nice on the tray when the front door opened and closed quickly and suddenly Kara was sitting on the couch.

So much for having a nice morning by themselves.

Still, she couldn’t be too mad, she was too invested in Kara and Lena’s love life for that.

“Morning, Little Danvers. What are you panicking about this early in the morning?”

Maggie had time to flip on the coffee pot and pull down three mugs before Kara spoke.

“We kissed.”

“Good. It’s about damn time you two got together. So what are you here for? First date ideas?”

“About that…”

Maggie paused in her coffee making to look back over her shoulder at Kara with an eyebrow raised.

“I don’t know if we are together…? I mean, nothing has really changed and we didn’t really talk about it it just happened and then happened again but I don’t know if she means it like _that_ or if it’s just another friend thing that we do or-” Maggie turned around and held a hand up to silence Kara then walked back over to the bedroom, collapsing dramatically onto the bed, effectively waking Alex up.

“Babe, please. You gotta get up. There is some next level useless gay shit happening right now and it is too early for me to deal with this by myself.”


	18. Chapter 18

“So you kissed? Multiple times?” Alex questioned again as the three of them sat on the couch, while the two not quite awake humans nursed steaming mugs of coffee.

“Yes.”

“And you didn’t tell her how you feel?”

“No, I was going to but…”

“But what? Why are you here instead of with Lena, telling her?”

“Because! What if she doesn’t-”

Maggie cut in, “she kissed you.”

“Yes, but what if she didn’t mean it like that?”

Maggie liked to think of herself as a patient person. Sure she could be brash and a little hot-headed at times but she was patient and kind when needed but even she had limits.

And if Kara said the word friends one more time, she was going to lose it.

“Kara, how else could it mean? It’s pretty clear.” Alex tried to reason with her sister but Kara still wasn’t sure.

“Like as friends? I mean, we already kiss each other the cheek, I guess maybe it’s not that much different-”

Kara was cut off once again by Maggie who stood up and took Kara by the hand, leading her over to the front door.

“Look, kid, I like you and all but I seriously can not deal with,” Maggie made a vague gesture with her hand at Kara, “all of this gay disaster going on right now. It’s too early and I want to spend the day with my girlfriend so out you go.”

Maggie opened the door and with a push, Kara was across the threshold into the hallway before she realized what was happening. “Wait, Maggie!”

“Nope, just go talk to her and don’t you dare come back here until you have figured something out.”

The door swung shut and the detective locked it for good measure, even though she knew it wouldn’t really keep Kara out if she wanted in.

“What the hell?” Alex was standing up from the couch now, looking at Maggie with a confused and irritated look on her face. “You can’t just get rid of her like that. She’s my sister!”

“This is for her own good. I’m all for helping the baby gays but sometimes you just gotta let them figure out things themselves too. This is one of those times. Trust me, okay? What she really needs more than anything is to just go talk to Lena.”

“I guess…”

“We can check in on her later, it will be fine but I really was looking forward to spending this morning with you and I’d rather your sister not be around for most of the things I had in mind.”

Later, Alex would feel guilty about how quickly she forgot about Kara and her problems when Maggie pushed her down onto the couch and climbed on top of her but right now, all she could think about was Maggie.

 

* * *

 

 

If someone had told her two years ago, when she was finalizing her plans to relocate to National City, that she would one day be laying in bed with the resident superhero who was also her best friend in disguise, she would have told that person they were certifiably insane.

And if that person had told her she would be in bed, lazily trading kisses with said superhero and best friend, she would have probably had that person committed personally.

Yet, here they were, kissing for the sixth time. Yes, she was counting.

It had been over a week now, since that first accidental kiss and Lena had been sure that Kara was going to say something about it Saturday morning but it hadn’t happened. All morning, Kara had looked like she was psyching herself up to say something and Lena was just sure that was going to be it. That it was going to be the end to...whatever it was they were doing but eventually Kara had given up and instead they had gotten brunch and then she had accompanied Lena to decide on catering and decoration choices for the upcoming Spring Charity Ball L-Corp was hosting and things had gone back to normal.

At least, during the day.

At night, on the days that they slept over at each other’s apartments, which was something that was happening more and more frequently now, things were a little different.

Now, instead of the typical cheek kiss good night that she had gotten used to, Kara always went straight for the lips. The first couple nights had just been little more than a quick pressing of the lips together but now it had morphed into something a little more.

Their lips slid over one another softly, with no real intent behind it because Lena knew there was no way it would ever lead to anything more than this. This was already more than they should be doing but she couldn’t find it in her to put a stop to it.

They would kiss, over and over again, until one of them finally pulled away to sleep and tonight, it was Kara that pulled away first. She had practically been on top of Lena while they had been exploring each other’s lips so she just pulled away and shifted a little so she was curled up to Lena.

Without thinking about it, Lena started carding her fingers through Kara’s hair, putting the superhero to sleep almost instantly, while she stayed awake a little longer, enjoying the way her lips still tingled.

* * *

 

“Hey, Little Danvers, long time no see, guess that means you finally figured things out with Lena then?” Maggie greeted when Kara walked door for an impromptu sister plus Maggie night.

They had all been busy lately, Maggie with a string of complicated cases, Kara with Catco and Supergirl, and Alex with the new hires that were absolutely useless in her opinion so Alex had pretty much demanded they get together after finding out they were all free for the night.

Of course they had still talked on the phone but after Kara had avoided the subject of Lena quite a few times, Alex had been kind enough to let it drop and not push her sister to talk about it.

Maggie on the other hand obviously had no problem with it.

“Uh… About that…”

Maggie just gave her a look. “If anything other than the words ‘yes, Maggie we are dating now.’ comes out of your mouth next, you better fly away and get me something strong to drink because I don’t think I’m going to make it through this night without it.”

Kara frowned for a second before there was a sudden gust of wind and then she was back holding a bottle of the strongest stuff the alien bar carried for humans.

Maggie groaned and took the bottle out of Kara’s hands before getting the top off and taking a healthy swig of it. It burned like hell going down but she had a feeling she was going to need it if these idiots still weren’t together by now.  
“Alright, Alex is still going to be a little bit, said she got caught up with something but should be done soon so go ahead and hit me with it Supergirl. I’m ready.”

“Um… Okay. So, uh, well… We’ve been kissing.”

“I’m aware. Did you tell her you like her yet?”

“...No, not yet.”

“But you’ve been kissing?”

“Yes.”

“So you know she likes you then, at least. That’s a start I guess.”

Kara gave her a confused, panicked look that had Maggie bringing the bottle back to her lips for another mouthful before Kara even opened her mouth.

“What? No, no we are just friends. She doesn’t like me like I like her.”

By the time Alex arrived, Maggie was well on her way to being drunk but she knew what she had to do.

Clearly, Kara was a lost cause. She was never going to confess at this rate so Maggie was going to have to go about this differently. She had thought she wouldn’t need to but clearly she was wrong.

It wasn’t going to be easy but at this rate, Maggie was sure that she would have better luck getting Lena to woman up than Kara.

These two were going to be the death of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little short but we are finally entering the home stretch here and I need to get everything in order in terms of how the rest of this is going to play out exactly. I promise they are going to figure out things soon and stop being such idiots. Maggie is going to make sure of it even if she has to lock them in a room together.
> 
> Fun fact: This right here, the lazily kissing in bed is essentially what prompted this entiiiiiiiiiiiiire story. It started from there and turned into this whole thing.
> 
>  


	19. Chapter 19

Lena Luthor never used to believe in psychics and things of a supernatural nature and to be fair she still didn’t, in a way. Now, she knew that most of the time it was most likely something of an extraterrestrial origin than supernatural.

But whether she really believed in it or not didn’t matter because what she did know was that she always had a bit of a sixth sense for big things happening in her life.

She had felt it the day Lionel came to pick her up, to take her to live with the Luthors.

She felt it the day she was told she was going to be sent off to boarding school and she felt it the day Lex killed all those people.

She had learned to listen to that feeling, even if she never knew what it was about until the thing was happening. It had helped her avoid sticky situations more than once.

She had felt it that day she was supposed to be aboard the Venture ship and had assumed it was about the ship exploding but later on she began to think that maybe it was because of Kara coming into her life because it was rare, but sometimes it meant a big, but good, change.

But again, that was very, extremely rare so when she woke up one morning in her bed next to Kara with that feeling in the back of her head, she was immediately paranoid.

Something was going to happen today, she knew it.

If only she knew what it was though.

Sometimes the feeling had been wrong, appearing for no reason and she prayed that that was the case this time. She didn’t dare hope that something good would happen but if things could just stay like they were, she would be happy.

The feeling stayed all through a lovely breakfast with Kara before they had to go into work.

It stayed throughout the two extremely tedious and boring meetings she had to sit through and it was still there when she saw the elevator doors open and one Maggie Sawyer walked out of them.

“Oh good, I don’t have to hunt you down this time. You. Me. Lunch. Now?”

“Um…”

The ever helpful Eve popped up about that time and cheerfully announced that Lena  
had nothing to attend to right now so now would be a perfect time to take lunch.

She was just _so_ helpful.

* * *

 

The first inkling that something was not quite right was when Maggie announced they were going to the vegan lunch place they both liked. That in itself, wasn’t too strange. It was the fact that it was on the other side of town, not exactly a place they would normally go for a quick lunch during work.

The second thing was that instead of pulling into a parking spot, Maggie pulled into the drive through. At least now she knew why Maggie had picked this place, it was the only vegan place in town with a drive through.

The third thing was that Maggie then took them to the apartment she shared with Alex.

By now, of course, Lena was full on panicking again. There was no way this was good.

Oh god, Kara had sent Maggie to let her down gently, hadn’t she?

That had to be what this was about, what else could it be?

Well, it was nice while lasted, she supposed.

Lena followed Maggie into the apartment and settled herself on the couch to prepare for the bad news but clearly Maggie wanted to drag it out because she didn’t say anything until they were about halfway through their food.

“So you are probably wondering why I brought you here.”

Lena just nodded. She was wondering, had been since they headed to the other side of town but Maggie had been wearing such a determined face that she had been afraid to ask any questions.

“I have something I want to talk to you about and I thought it was best that we did it someplace private, somewhere with no super ears around. Plus, I was craving one of their veggie burritos.”

“Okay?”

Maggie heaved a huge sigh. “Look, I’m just going to be straight with you- well actually no, there is nothing straight about this- but whatever. The point is, I need you to grow some woman balls and tell Kara that you are in love with her.”

Lena promptly tried to inhale a piece of spinach from her sandwich and spent a good few minutes coughing it out of her lungs while Maggie looked on a little smuggly.

“I- Wha- No. Maggie. What the hell. I’m not-”

“Oh don’t even try to fool me, Little Luthor. You light up like a giant rainbow bat signal whenever Kara is around.”

“I do not-”

Maggie interrupted again, “you do. Plus, Kara can’t keep her mouth shut about what you two get up to at night.”

Lena had faced down many overbearing, egotistical businessmen in her life. She had stood up to her own mother without so much as a flinch but all Maggie Sawyer has to do is bring up Kara and suddenly she's a spluttering mess.

“That’s not- we don’t. Don’t say it like that. It’s not like that, I swear.”

“But you want it to be, don’t you?” Lena went to cut in but Maggie held up a hand to stop her. “Don’t even try to deny it, it doesn’t matter what you want me to believe because the point of this whole thing is that if you do want that, you are going to have to tell her.”

“Maggie…It’s not like that. She doesn’t-”

“I swear to god if you say ‘she doesn’t like me like that, we are just friends’ I’m going to shove my head through the nearest wall. I’ve got enough of that from Kara, thanks. You two are idiots.”

Lena’s mouth snapped shut because that’s pretty much word for word what she was going to say but she stopped and thought about what Maggie was saying.

“Oh god, have you been bugging Kara about this too? Maggie, no. She’s going to hate me.”

Maggie’s eyes went wide. “Me? Bugging Kara about this? If only! She’s the one bursting in here all the time all ‘Lena did this, Lena did that. We kissed but it was just a friend thing’ like lady, you owe me and Alex a vacation far away from here so we can have at least one day without Kara and this gay mess you two have going on.”

Lena was reeling in shock and very glad she was already sitting down on the couch as she tried to puzzle through the information Maggie had given her, the rest of her sandwich long forgotten on top of its wrapper next to her.

Thankfully, Maggie was content to finish her burrito and leave Lena to her thoughts until she finally spoke again.

“I’m sorry…? I didn’t know that she was talking to you about… whatever this is between us.”

Maggie waved off her apology with a smirk on her face. “Don’t worry about it, it’s going to make a great story to share at your wedding. I wasn’t kidding about the vacation though, as soon as your two sort your shit out and there’s no danger of Kara flying to the hotel for advice, I expect an all expenses paid trip to hmmm… Bora Bora, maybe? I’ll talk it over with Alex and we will let you know. In the meantime, I wasn’t kidding about womaning up either.”

“There’s no way I can do that,” was Lena’s reply and they both knew that she wasn’t talking about the vacation.

“You can. You have to otherwise that oblivious kryptonian is just going to leave things like they are.”

Lena was silent for a minute. “Would that really be so bad?”

“Normally? It would be fine but not if Kara is showing up in a panic every other day because she thinks she messed something up or doesn’t know how you feel about something. It’s not great for my health or sanity so yes, it’s bad. Just tell her.”

More silence from Lena as she fidgeted in her seat in a way that Lillian would have hated.

“I… I don’t want to mess this up, Maggie. Kara is the best thing in my life and I have no earthly idea what we are doing right now but…”

“And what am I? Chopped liver?” Lena just glared at the detective who chuckled and then rested a hand on Lena’s knee and got serious. “Just kidding, but look, it’s terrifying, I know. But how long can you really go without knowing how she feels? With the thought that it’s going to go wrong at any time in the back of your head?”

“I’ve managed pretty well so far, thanks.”

“Don’t sass me, Luthor, we are having a moment here.” Maggie gave Lena’s knee a squeeze then leaned back to rest against the back of the couch again. “You are torturing yourself for no reason. Kara likes you.”

“As-”

“No, not as a friend. As in she _likes_ you. As in she wants to be with you. As in she wants to push you against the wall and-”

“Okay, okay, I get it. I get it.” Lena had never been one to shy away from the subject of sex but hearing Maggie say something like that about Kara was too much to handle and she knew her cheeks were decently pink but she did her best to get them under control.

“What if you are wrong? What if I told her how I feel and she doesn’t feel the same?”

“Okay, first of all. Thank you for finally admitting you have feelings for Kara and second, I’m not wrong.”

Lena ignored the first part, it was pretty clear Maggie had already figured out the CEO’s feelings for Kara way before now, even if this was the first time Lena herself was acknowledging them outloud. “But what if you are?”

“I’m not. But even if I was, it’s Kara. I doubt anything would change. I mean, yeah okay, maybe no more kissing but she would still be your friend. You know she used to date James, right? And they are still friends and Winn confessed to her before too and they are still friends. Plus, you know what wouldn’t change, no matter what?”

“What?”

“You’d still have me. We are friends now, like it or not, you are stuck with me. But please, for the love of god, promise me you will at least think about telling Kara, okay?”

“I’ll… think about it.”

“Good. Now, speaking of Kara, I better get you back to Catco before she thinks I’ve kidnapped you or something and comes after me.”

Maggie stood up from the couch and balled up the wrapper from her food while Lena carefully folded her wrapper over her half eaten sandwich.

“She wouldn’t do that, you are her sister’s girlfriend but you are right, I probably should be getting back.”

A laugh escaped Maggie before she could stop it as they headed out the door.

“Oh please, you didn’t see her after I arrested you. It was bad enough in your office but it was worse later. I’m pretty sure she wanted to fling me into space and she could do it too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but good news! I got a second job and so far its working out perfectly. I mean its not great but its a job and it pays decently enough and they are willing to work with my kinda odd schedule.
> 
> It does however mean I have less time to write right now as I try to get used to balancing two jobs. I've actually written this chapter while working at the first job because it can be kind of slow sometimes so as long as I'm not neglecting customers, the managers don't care if I write or whatever in between customers.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it! As always you can find, and are welcome to come talk to, me on tumblr at hallow777.tumblr.com
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always loved and appreciated, I read every one of them but just in case you wanted to I made a Ko-Fi account that you can find at ko-fi.com/hallowrites


	20. Chapter 20

Kara liked Maggie, she really did. She trusted her with her life and even with her sister’s life. Maggie was a dear friend and she was glad that the detective seemed to be becoming close friends with Lena too.

It was nice to see Lena making more friends, it really was, but Kara couldn’t help the feeling of dread that settled in her stomach when Lena got back from lunch with Maggie with a thoughtful look on her face.

Rao, what had Maggie said to her? Maggie had made it quite clear how very “done” she was with the two of them, had she given up and taken matters into her own hands and told Lena how Kara felt about her?

The fact that Maggie was replying to exactly none of the many messages Kara had sent to her as soon as Lena walked in the door was not helping matters either.

* * *

 

Lena knew she was worrying Kara with how distracted she was this afternoon but she couldn’t help it. She was still stuck on what Maggie had said.

And the fact that she was actually considering it.

The idea was still terrifying and there was a part of her that wanted to just leave things as they were and enjoy them while they lasted but she knew this couldn’t go on forever.

Something had to change, for better or for worse.

It took two dull, she assumes, meetings that she barely paid attention to for her to really realize what the difference was this time, compared to all the other times she briefly considered telling Kara how she felt.

It was the fact that now, if the worst happened and Kara hated her, she wouldn’t be alone.

She wasn’t just Lex’s poor lonely little sister who couldn’t make any friends anymore.

She was making a name for herself, trying to change the world for the better, and she had friends.

Friends she could count on. Friends that would be there for her if she did manage to screw this up and lose the best thing in her life right now.

Of course, there was the small voice in her head that was telling her that Maggie was just telling her what she wanted to hear, that the detective would not want anything to do with her if Kara didn’t but Maggie had been nothing but honest and loyal so far so Lena made a point not to listen to that voice.

She just hoped that if this did all go south that Maggie was really prepared to deal with a very upset and most likely drunk Luthor because Luthors did not handle rejection well.

But it was time, she had to do this.

 

* * *

 

Lena was so clearly distracted all day that Kara almost didn’t want to ask her over tonight, didn’t want to find out what Maggie had told her that had her so distracted but she couldn’t help it. After being so stressed out all day worrying about Lena and dealing with Snapper- who, let’s be honest is stressful enough on his own- all she wanted to do was just curl up in bed with Lena and snuggle and let the stress melt away.

Unfortunately, just when she thought everything was going to be okay and they could just snuggle and sleep without much talking, Lena pulled away right before Kara’s lips touched hers for their now normal goodnight kisses.

“We can’t keep doing this.”

* * *

 

All evening Lena had tried to figure out how to bring the subject up but Kara was just so happy to be with her after they left work that it was hard to find a way to do it.

So she waited until they were cuddled up on the couch with dinner on their laps and netflix on the TV.

But then that wasn’t a good time either so she waited until they were done and almost said something as they cleaned up the kitchen together after cooking but the words just wouldn’t come out.

So she waited until Kara went to take a shower and took the time to psych herself up to saying it as soon as Kara came back into the bedroom, she was just going to say that she was in love with her. It was a seemingly fool proof plan and she couldn’t sit still on the bed because of the anticipation of waiting for Kara to get done.

Unfortunately, that plan was derailed when Kara came out of the bathroom and the white t-shirt she had decided to sleep it was clinging nicely to her still damp skin and Lena couldn’t do anything but stare until Kara made her way to her side of the bed and slid under the covers.

Before she knew it, Kara was wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close.

It was only when Kara started leaning in that Lena finally snapped out of her shirt clinging to abs daze, though what came out of her mouth was not exactly what she had intended.

“We can’t keep doing this.”

* * *

 

Kara pulled back away from Lena like she had been burned, hurt flashing in her eyes clear as day even in the dark bedroom.

Lena tried to sooth her friend by reaching back and laying her hand on Kara’s arm but she could still feel how tense the muscles were in her arm. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to just blurt it out like that I’ve been trying to find a good time to have this conversation all evening and it just came out. But I meant what I said. We can’t keep doing this.”

Kara was quiet with a million different things running through her head when she asked, “why?”

“Because it’s not right. Not when it means so much more to one person than it does the other-”

Kara let her head drop at that, she knew Lena was right, she should have told Lena a long time ago that these weren’t really just friendly kisses to her. That they meant more but she was too much of a coward to do it. She hated Maggie for clearly spilling the beans to Lena but she couldn’t say she blamed her. This had gone on for far too long.

“-and I can’t keep taking advantage of you like this. I’m sorry that I let this go so far without telling you that it meant more to me.”

Kara’s head snapped up so fast that Lena found herself unconsciously leaning backward at the movement, letting her hand fall between them on the bed.

“What?”

“I’m sorry. I am, truly. I took advantage of your friendship and I know you probably can’t forgive that but-” Kara leaned over and gripped Lena’s arm because it was the closest thing she could reach, effectively cutting Lena off who was just staring wide eyed at Kara now.

“No, I- what, what do you mean it meant more to you?”

It was far too late to back out now so Lena summoned up the same courage she used when facing her quarterly assassination attempt or a particularly ruthless board member and just came out with it.

“I like you. A lot. As in more than just my best friend so to me, even though I know it was just a friendship thing to you, all of this-” Lena gestured between them and then around the bed as well “-was romantic. Or at least I wanted it to be.”

When Kara first came to earth she had a lot of trouble absorbing all the information earth gave her with her super senses and she would just stop and be completely still as her mind tried to catch up with all the information it was receiving. It used to drive Alex mad when they were teens but it hadn’t happened for a long time.

Until now.

“Kara?” Lena would have taken this time to move away, give Kara some time to process this but the superhero still had a rather firm grip on her arm so Lena couldn’t do anything but stay there and hope Kara snapped out of it soon and preferably didn’t completely hate her when she did.

Luckily, it was only a few seconds later when a small smile spread across Kara’s face and a blush rose to her cheeks as she looked at Lena.

“You like me?”

“Yes?” Kara was smiling brighter by the second so Lena’s reply came out as more of a question in her confusion. This was not the response she was expecting.

“So we can’t kiss anymore?”

Now Lena was blushing the slightest bit too as she shook her head. “No, we can’t.”

“But what if I like you too?”

Lena sucked in a gasp of air just as Kara used the hand that was still gripping Lena’s arm to pull her forward, causing their lips to crash together.

Their lips happily slid over one another more eagerly than they ever have before but eventually Lena had to pull back for air and so they just stayed with their foreheads pressed against each other smiling like idiots until a thought occurred to Lena.

“Oh God, Maggie is never going to let us live this down, is she?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live! I'm sorry it took so long to get this out. Working two jobs really kicked my butt there for a while and I didn't have time for anything other than sleep but I'm finally, finally adjusted again and can find time for the stuff I like to do like writing. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter it took a while to get this one out, I wanted it to be perfect and while I don't think I managed that I'm mostly happy with it. 
> 
> We should have a little bit more left of this before it's over with so I hope you guys still around for that. I'll try my best not to make you wait so long this time.


End file.
